School's In
by Kaddielinn
Summary: Take a look at what the characters would be like if they had met in high school, and what will happen when a "shy" Adam moves to town. Rated for some language and slight abuse... but don't trust me read and find out :P
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own any of the CSI:NY characters I'm just borrowing them. _

_Kaddielinn: Hey everyone this is my first fanfic ever, so please take it easy on me. _

_ For the record everything in here about football I googled so if it's not accurate let me know and I'll fix it. Also i'm not from the states so i'm not sure about how their school years/system works so I'm just going to write it how it works here. _

_First person point of view is kinda my weak spot so the part in Adam's point of view might be a bit shaky, and it may not sound like him yet, I'm still working on it so stick with me please, same with Sheldon. Also the first part with Adam his composure/ attitude is taken from "Past Imperfect", after Mac yelled at him. _

_ Please be nice in your reviews and if you have any advice I'd love to hear it. _

Back ground information

Grade 11

Danny - on the football team, age 17

Lindsay - moved here last year, age 16

Sheldon- helps make the plays for the football team, age 17

Stella- age 17

Don Flack- on the football team, dad is a cop, age 17

Adam- just moved here, skipped a grade, age 15

Jake -(original character) on football team, dislikes Danny and friends, age 16

Russell-(original character) on football team, dislikes Danny and friends, age 17

Grade 12

Mac- quarterback, age 18

Luke-(original character) on football team, dislikes Danny and friends, age 18

Dan-(original character) on football team, dislikes Danny and friends, age 17

Ben-(original character) on football team, dislikes Danny and friends, age 17

Kara- (original character) cheerleader, dislikes Danny and friends, age 17

Lisa- (original character) cheerleader, dislikes Danny and friends, age 18

Kathryn-(original character) head cheerleader, dislikes Danny and friends, age 18

School has been open and in session for six weeks now, and cliques have been established.

Mac, Danny, Flack, and Sheldon all know each other from football and are friends as a result. Lindsay moved here last year became close friends with Stella and flirts with Danny, thought the two aren't officially dating yet. Sheldon is the Brains and has the highest marks of his friends.

Luke is head of the anti-Danny club, he has no problem with Mac, and on the field all of them get along, but off the field they have nothing in common and often bicker at each other and make fun of one another. Luke and Kathryn are dating, Ben and Lisa are dating, and Russell and Kara are dating. Jake and Dan are also in this clique.

Mac, Danny, Flack and Sheldon were all at the school early on monday morning, going over the plays from the game on saturday, and deciding which ones worked and which ones didn't. They were sitting outside at the table that thy had claimed as their own, it was right against the wall so you could sit on it and lean against the wall, it was also right by the stairs that led to the front entrance so they could see everyone who entered and exited.

"I liked the Bootleg one," Danny told Sheldon, "They never saw it coming."

"It still needs some work though, I still haven't figured out the geometric angles needed to..."

"Hey it worked that's all I care about i'll leave the geometric angle figuring out to you." Danny interrupted.

"Not that you even know what geometric angles are" Flack teased in his strong New York accent.

"Look who's talking," Danny said lightly punching his friend in the shoulder, "It was a good thing that you noticed that their right defensive tackle had a slight blind spot on his left side, even our coach didn't notice."

"He's right" Sheldon agreed

"Well having a cop- who makes you do observation exercises- for a dad helps." Flack informed him.

"Which play did you like Mac?"

"Huh... What?" Mac asked snapping back to attention.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Danny asked

"Nothing, I'm watching that kid over there." he said nodding his head towards the street across from them.

The other three looked where he gestured, sure enough, four blocks down give or take, there was a red head kid walking towards them. He looked plain enough in a long sleeve shirt, and jeans, carrying a backpack on his back.

"What about him?" Flack asked

"Watch" Mac told them

Sure enough a few seconds later the kid looked over his shoulder almost as though checking to make sure he wasn't being followed.

"You think he's up to something?" Flack asked

"No, he doesn't seem suspicious, or even like he's hiding something, or running, just nervous."

"He looks like he's heading this way." Sheldon commented

"Do you recognize him?" Danny asked

"No, but then again it is a big school, you guys?"

"Nope" Flack answered

"Never seen him before, you Mac?"

"No"

"It's possible we've never seen him before" Sheldon decided, "Especially since he looks like he's a few years younger than us."

"Or he could be a new student." Danny looked the kid, over "I agree though he looks to be grade 9 or 10"

"Possibly" Sheldon agreed

Before they could make any other observations, a black saturn ion drove up and two girls got out.

"Lindsay, Stella" Flack called them over.

"Hey Stella, Montana" Danny called with a grin as the girls came closer.

"Boys" Lindsay said as they came over and sat down.

**APOV**

I was walking to my new school, to get my schedule and everything, before the crowds of kids got there, and I couldn't help but look over my shoulder, I knew that he wasn't there, but it was habit.

I was both excited and nervous to start at my new school, me and my mom had just moved to New York from Arizona...

*Flashback*

The door slammed and the smell of booze reached me up in my room.

My dad was home.

He stumbled up the stairs towards his room, and I could tell by the way he was slamming things around that he had lost again, and I hid. My dad had a major gambling problem, and every time he lost he would blame me or my mom, and...well take it out on us. He was a bully, often he wouldn't even have to loose, sometimes he would just... for no reason.

I heard him enter my mom's room, smash the bottle against the wall, and I knew that for the moment I was safe, I heard her cry, and I try to block it out as I finished putting the final touches on my plan. I silently went over to my closet and pull edout a shoe, containing the money I've saved from working after school. I told my dad that I had to go in for extra classes, he already thinks I'm stupid so he didn't say anything, except to gloat, so he doesn't know about it, if he did he'd take it to gamble with too. The truth is my teachers moved me ahead a year, and might have tried to move me more if I hadn't begged them not to. I look in the shoe, and count the cash, I have $3000 enough for a new start, somewhere else.

The noise from the other room quiets, and I knew that he'd passed out. I quietly got up and went to get my mom. I already had bags packed with a few of our possessions, and I got us passports last week... everything was ready.

*Present*

I walked up the steps of the school's side doors, I'd went around the side to avoid the kids I saw sitting out front. Entering the school I mentally look at the map that I had memorized the night before, and walked to the office. Once inside I waited till the secretary noticed me. Looking up she spots me,

"Hi, can I help you?" She asks

"Y-yes m'am" I stutter. "I'm here t-to pick up my schedule,"

"Ah, you must be Adam."

"Yes m'am"

"Ok," she grabs something of her desk and holds it out to me, "Here is your class schedule, and a map incase you get lost."

"Thank you m'am"

"Your welcome"

Just then the door behind me opened, and someone entered.

"Morning Jennifer" The male voice greets the secretary, and I immediately stiffen, then try to convince myself to relax.

"Morning Mr. Clark, your just in time to meet our newest student, Adam Ross, he's the one i was telling you about."

"Ah yes, the young prodigy."

I slowly turn around, and look at him, then quickly look at the ground. "Hello sir" I stutter. He holds out his hand, and I hesitantly shake it.

"Nice to meet you." Fortunately before anything else can happen the bell rings, and he sends me off to class.

I nervously tell them goodbye, then head towards my first class, biology.

_Please review, and tell me what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews people I really appreciate it. This chapter is kinda slow, but their is some action coming i promise. _

_ Kaddielinn_

Adam made his way down the crowded hallways until he found the science lab that his class was in. Entering the lab he gave the teacher one of the slips of paper that the secretary had given him. She smiled took it, and told him he could sit at the back. She then asked him where he had gotten too at his old school, upon finding out that he was ahead, and that he did have a good amount of knowledge about biology she let him go to his desk. By this time the rest of the class was entering.

Danny, Stella, Flack, and Sheldon were walking to their bio class after parting with Mac, and Lindsay. Walking into the classroom, Danny noticed the red headed kid from before. He nudged Flack and Sheldon and nodded in the direction of the kid. The other two and Stella who had noticed his gesture, looked over at the red haired kid.

As if feeling their eyes on him Adam glanced up at them quickly, then looked down at his books again. Before they could say anything the teacher told the class to take their seats. Danny and Flack went to their seats at the very front of the room, followed by Sheldon and Lindsay who sat in the row behind them.

The teacher began describing the experiment which involved classifying some unknown substances under a microscope.

"I'm going to change it up a bit today, Sheldon you go with Russell" the guy who who was sitting next to Adam, "and Stella you go with Adam next to Russell there."

Danny looked up intrigued, Mrs. K never split them up. He turned and looked at the new kid and realized he looked almost scared next to the imposing football player. Every time Russell moved the kid flinched. The kid must have had to much coffee this morning, Danny thought.

Stella and Russell switched spots, and Danny watched the kid relax as the football player moved and Stella sat down next to him.

"Danny" Flack said grabbing his attention, Danny looked back at them once more then turned his attention back to the assignment.

Stella had been confused by Danny, and the other two's reaction to the new kid at the beginning of class, wondering if maybe they knew each other. When the teacher asked her to work with him she was excited, curiosity eating at her. Picking up her books she got up and moved to sit next to him, putting down her books, she held out a hand,

"Hi, I'm Stella"

He smiled slightly, it was a nervous smile, but a smile never the less, and took her hand, "Adam."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too" he stuttered nervously grabbing the microscope. Once it was in his hands his visibly relaxed, looking into it he said "Onion." He said confidently

"Can I see" She asked surprised by his sudden change in attitude.

He nodded and slowly pushed the microscope towards her. Smiling she took it from him, looking through it she nodded "I agree, so I take it you like science?"

He nodded and looked at the next slide he glanced quickly at his text book then back at the slide, "Blood" he told her, handing it to her to look. She nodded in agreement. They continued in silence, only speaking about the project at hand.

"So, how do you know Danny and them?" Stella asked when they had finished the assignment. They were the first ones done, due to Adam knowledge, and Stella's observation skills.

"Who?" Adam asked, she pointed to her group of friends at the front of the room, he looked to where she was pointing, "I...I don't" he said shyly looking at his hands.

"Oh..." She said very confused now, looking at her friends "So... Where'd you move from" She asked trying to break the awkward silence.

Adam, still looking at his hands glanced up quickly, then looked down again not answering , fortunately the bell rang, and saved him. Before Stella could even ask him what class he had next, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me, and thanks for the reviews. I know today (in the story) is going slow, but I promise that it won't always be like this just gotta get some background info down. Thanks again for the reviews I really appreciate them._

~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as Adam was gone, Danny ran over and pounded Stella with questions.

"So?"

"What?" Stella asked

"Tell me, what did you find out?"

"That onion cells loo-

"Stella come on, you know what I mean."

"Why?"

"We saw him walking to school today, he was acting a little strange," Sheldon told her.

She smiled "Doesn't surprise me, ok, his name is Adam, and he's really shy, except when it comes to science, he was half done the list by the time I would have been able to classify the first one."

"And?"

"and nothing, he doesn't talk much,"

"Hmm"

"What Flack?"

"Just think it's strange."

"So he's a little shy, it's not that big of a deal." Stella informed them, "And Danny you will not, I repeat NOT, harass him. Understood?"

"Yes mom" He said grinning impishly and earning him a light smack on the ear.

"I mean it Messer."

"Alright fine,"

"Come on lets get to class," Sheldon interrupted

"Yeah, if Danny's late to one more class the teacher threatened to... what was it again... oh yeah, 'hang you by your toes in the cafeteria.' or something." Flack teased as they headed off to there next class.

"You boys have fun" Stella told them parting to head to english.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the morning went rather smoothly, Adam was lucky enough to sit at the back of his classroom in the rest of his classes, and none of his other teachers, had made him work in a group. The lunch bell rang, and Adam headed to his locker dropping off his books, and throwing his lunch in his backpack, before heading to the doors at the front of the school, trying to find somewhere quiet and alone to sit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mac walked up to the school as the lunch bell rang, he had just gotten back from spare, and was heading to their table, with a handful of books, when someone bumped into him, causing both his books, and the kid to hit the ground. Mac looked down at the kid, and realized it was the red haired kid he'd seen earlier. Glancing up he noticed the innocent greenish-brown eyes flickered with terror, before the kid looked down, once again.

"I... I... I'm s... sorry" he mumbled stuttering

"Hey don't worry about it," Mac said holding out a hand to help the kid up.

The second Mac raised his hand out though, the kid stiffened and shuffled back a few inches, as if he thought Mac was going to hit him. At this point everyone of Mac's internal alarms were going off, pulling his hand back, he instead reached down, and grabbed his books. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the boy glance at him quickly then look down again, before slowly getting up.

"I'm Mac"

"Adam" The boy mumbled.

"Nice to meet you Adam" Mac told him with a smile.

"S.. same, um... I... I'm really sorry, I... I should have been look-

"Hey no worries, are you alright,"

"Um... what?" Adam said looking up at him with a very confused expression clearly written in his eyes.

"Are you alright, I mean you did take a pretty hard tumble."

"Oh... um... yeah... um... I really have to go" Adam mumbled looking at the ground again.

"Alright, maybe I'll see you later."

"Um... yeah" Adam whispered before starting to walk away, first slowly, then picking up his pace.

Mac turned and watched him go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Danny and Sheldon walked out to see Mac, watching Adam walk... well a more accurate term would be scurry away.

"What was that about?" Danny asked when Mac met them at their table.

"I just met Adam,"

"Yeah he's in our bio class,"

"I thought I told you to leave him alone," Stella said coming up with Lindsay, and Flack in tow.

"Who?" Lindsay asked.

"The new kid, Adam."

"What about him?" She asked

"There's something strange about him" Danny informed her.

"He's just shy." Stella told them exasperated

"I don't know Stella," Mac said looking back in the direction Adam had gone. "He bumped into me right now, and I accidentally knocked him down, when I went to help him up, he flinched and jumped away from me, as though he thought I was going to hit him."

"He did the same thing around Russell, every time he moved the kid would flinch, and then walking to school, he kept looking over his shoulder." Sheldon said.

"Maybe he's just paranoid." Lindsay suggested.

"Or since he appears to be a year or two younger than us he's a genius who got moved up a grade, and at his old school the jocks used to pick on him, because he was fine around Stella." Sheldon suggested.

"That's plausible" Stella agreed.

"Maybe I should ask my dad to check it out, see what he can dig up." Flack suggested.

"No, Sheldon's probably right," Mac said eyes still searching in the direction Adam had gone, *or at least I hope so* he thought

~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Chapter 4

Adam was excited, it was the last class of the day, and one of his favorites, computers, ok so he'd probably be bored out of his mind, considering he was able to hack into his old school's system to get his transcript information, so that he could switch schools without alerting his father, or anyone in Arizona. He was hoping that once he finished the assignments the teacher would let him play games. Upon entering the class, the teacher set him up across from two boys, Luke and Ben, then set him on a program to see what he knew. After realizing he knew what he was a wizard with it, she gave him the assignments that he had missed, and let him go to work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luke had only glanced p when the teacher had sat the new kid across from him, he was more concerned with I'ming his girlfriend. He glanced up twice more, once when the teacher had left, and then again, when five minutes to the end class the kid had quietly and politely gone up to the teacher and told her he had finished the assignments. The teacher looked at him in surprise, probably thinking that he would have to stay after class all week just to get caught up. Then again, he had done six weeks worth of minor assignments in one class. Luke stopped surprised, giving the kid a once over he realized that Adam must be some kind of genius, he only looked to be about 14. Luke mentally stored this revelation away for later, as he logged out of his computer waiting for the bell, and practice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Coach Jeffers, started the practice by having the team run wind sprints (when you run up to a line touch it run back, then the next line and back and so on so forth.) While he and Sheldon went over runs. Practice was going fine until Danny and Luke started going at it. The rest of the team and coach had to intervene as it almost came to blows.

"That's it Danny, Luke 20 laps. The rest of you run that play again."

When practice was over both Danny and Luke were practically falling over from exhaustion. Mac went over to help Danny, as Ben went to help Luke.

"Why do you antagonize him?" Sheldon asked

"because he's an arrogant jerk, who acts like he's better than everyone else."

"Danny so lone as both of you are on this team and you have to work together, that means no more fighting."

"Fine"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ben helped Luke over to their group. "Hey Russell, you have that new kid, Adam, in your bio class right?" Luke asked

"Yes?"

"Good and I have him in computer class, Russell I want you to kind out everything you can about him."

"Why?"

"Because" he said looking at Ben, "I may have found a solution to our little problem." an evil smile cracking on his lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ohhhh... cliff hanger.... _

_Thanks again for the reviews, and corrections, I really truly appreciate them. Hang on tight things are about to get interesting. _

_Kaddielinn checking out. _


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday

Mac, and the gang were all sitting at their table outside before school started.

"So how was practice?" Stella asked

"Good, until Danny and Luke got into a fight." Sheldon answered

"Why? What do the two of you have against each other?"

"He's a bully, and he dislikes me because he knows I'm on to him, and he doesn't want me to stop his little operation."

"You have no proof that he's doing anything." Flack argued.

"Just because he hasn't been caught doesn't mean it isn't true."

"Danny there is no proof, no witnesses nothing, you can't make accusations like that without evidence." Flack told him.

"Then why does he hate me?"

"Because you make those kind of accusations."

"Okay, thats enough Danny, Flack." Mac ordered

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

First class

Adam walked to his first class, english. Entering the class he went to his seat near the back of the room, behind a blonde cheerleader and waited for class to start.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Texts between Luke and Kathryn, **

**L-Hey sweetheart**

K-Hey ;)

L-Do u have that new kid in ur class?

K-Adam? Ya Why?

L-I need a favor Babe

K-Ok?

L-Be nice to him, talk to him.

K-Why he's such a loser

L-Ya, but he might be a useful loser

K-Fine

L-Anyways how bout we chill l8r

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**APOV**

It was the strangest thing, I was sitting in English doing my assignment when the cheerleader looking girl in my class turned around and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Kathryn"

"Hi" I told her confused

"You're Adam, right?" No I'm a flying penguin, I thought, but answered

"Yes." People like her really grate on me, I mean a. That whole dumb blonde act just drives me insane, and b. people like her don't talk to me unless they want something, which begs the question what does she want?

"Is there something you wanted?" I stuttered, grrr, why must I stutter when I get nervous?

"No" she answered "Just thought I'd introduce myself." Uh huh sure you did, but before I could begin to ponder her true motives the bell rang and I headed off to my next class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Still APOV**

Entering Bio I was hoping that I'd get to work with Stella again, she was nice, yet she didn't seem to be harboring any ulterior motives, which was nice for a change. The only strange thing about it other than the whole ulterior motive part, was that she was really curios, she kept asking me questions, then actually wanted an answer, and not just about bio, or classes, but about me! Unfortunately entering the lab I saw... What was his name again, oh yeah Russell sitting at the back. My anxiety spiked as I nervously went and sat down.

"Hey kid" he said holding up his hand in a wave/salute like gesture, causing me to flinch, I didn't mean to, or even want to, I mean I knew he wasn't going to hit me, but old habits die hard.

"H... Hi" Dang, stuttering again.

"Whats up?" Ok now I'm confused, first a cheerleader and now a football player, both of which said nothing to me earlier, either there is some kind of conspiracy, or plot afoot, or there is something way out a wack with this school.

"um... nothing," from here it just got stranger, he kept trying to talk to me and ask me questions, none of them school related, I, as politely as I could, avoided them. The teacher, who had been watching the slight exchange, if thats even what you could call it, told us to work together.

Man I wish it was lunch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So?" Luke asked when Russell, Kathryn, Kara, and Lisa joined him and Ben at the table at lunch.

"He suspected something." Kathryn told him, "The first thing he asked was what I wanted, it was kinda cute in a sad sorta way. He was all shy and nervous yet he still asked me what I wanted."

"K, and Russell?"

"Same, he was shy, didn't say much, and quite jumpy."

"Jumpy?"

"Uh huh" Kathryn said

"Yeah, every time I moved, he flinched."

"Ok" Luke said looking thoughtful, "My turn, but it has to be done today or tomorrow, so if this doesn't work we'll have to go with plan b."

"I want nothing to do with this!" Russell said, "Adam seems alright, for a kid."

"Then don't, but stay out of my way Russell"

"Fine"

"Fine"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Hey guys, gals, thanks for sticking with me. I know I left this one as a cliff-hanger, or a sorta cliff-hanger, but it was the only way the next part would work in my head. I should have the next part up sometime this weekend, and hold on tight cuz Luke's plan is about to be revealed. Thanks again so much for the reviews I really appreciate them. _

_Kaddielinn checking out._


	6. Chapter 6

_So for the record I should probably add... I have nothing against blondes, I am a blonde so if I offended anyone out there I am really sorry!!!!!_

_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**APOV**

So I entered the computer class, and started working ahead on the assignments. About halfway through class though, the kid across from me started swearing and freaking out at his computer.

"Hey, Adam...right?" another football player talking to me...

"Yeah" I answered nervously

"You're pretty good with computers right?" here we go, at least this, I know how to deal with.

"Um... well" Yeah I am, but he definitely doesn't need to know that

"Of course you are, I saw how fast you worked through those assignments yesterday... anyways, my computer... well it kinda crashed, and I could really use your help." Dang... he had to notice yesterday. Okay time for the second ace to go down the hole.

"Um... shouldn't you get a tech guy to do it?"

"Well only if you think _you_ can't fix it." ... good try but there is no way that will work on me

"Um..." yeah right, that makes a lot of sense go over to where he can reach you when the teacher is out of the classroom, not a chance.

"Please." Great now people are starting to stare.

Fall back number three? "Um I don't know if I should." it came out as a stutter...

"If you can't, that's fine, I'll just get a tech guy, but if you can, then you won't be bored, and I, wont get in trouble," Dang that was a good argument, and seeing how I wasn't expecting it... I have none of my own... I gulped his friend was staring at me

"Well... alright." Wait what? did I just say that? Please tell me I didn't just say that, now I have to go over there. No...no...nooo... great now I have no choice but to get up and go over there, which I did painfully slowly, because I was nervous.

"Thanks so much, I'm Luke by the way." After a few seconds, and him not moving towards me, I told him "Hi..." and looked over his computer, which was completely black, and frozen. After typing in a few hacks, codes, and restarting it... Ta Da fixed.

"Thanks" he said putting a hand on my shoulder, not expecting it and being nervous enough as it were, I jumped, he quickly removed his hand, and I bolted to my desk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**LPOV**

I entered the class, looking to see if Adam was there... nope. Thats good, it gives me a chance to figure out how to approach him. If I just go up to him, he'll be suspicious... hmmm... Kathryn said the first thing he asked was what she wanted. That's it! I'll give him exactly what he's expecting, I'll ask him for help.

I turned my computer on and started playing with it, I may not know how to fix, computers, but I sure as hell know how to break them. Setting it up so that when I hit a certain key pattern it would crash, I bid my time waiting for the perfect opportunity. Then halfway through class, the teacher left and I made my move. Hitting the keys I set up before, I started swearing acting as if I hadn't been expecting it.

"Hey, Adam...right?" I called to him

"Yeah" He answered nervously

"You're pretty good with computers right?"

"Um... well" Yep definitely shy, time to boost his ego.

"Of course you are, I saw how fast you worked through those assignments yesterday... anyways, my computer... well it kinda crashed, and I could really use your help."

"Um... shouldn't you get a tech guy to do it?" Ok... maybe a challenge will work.

"Well only if you think _you_ can't fix it."

"Um..." Ok one more push should do it

"Please."

"Um I don't know if I should." he stuttered. Damn a goody goody, that means being nice won't work, guess we'll have to go to plan b tonight, but lets find out just how good he is.

"If you can't, that's fine, I'll just get a tech guy, but if you can, then you won't be bored, and I, wont get in trouble," There get out of that kid.

"Well... alright." That's what I thought.

"Thanks so much, I'm Luke by the way." I told him putting my nice mask on again... He walked over and watched me for a second, as if making sure I was safe, before saying:

"Hi..." He looked over the computer and began typing like wild fire, after a few minutes, he reached down and restarted it, and it worked. Okay I'll admit that impressed me, he was smarter than I thought.

"Thanks" I said putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to be nice, and causing him to jump. I removed my hand and he practically fled to his desk. Jumpy eh? I'd say down right skittish, something I could work with. I smiled internally this was perfect the kid was so skittish, I'm sure a little convincing would be all it would take, and then my, and Ben's

grades would be changed, and the coach, and the team will never know the difference.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_So duhn duhn duhn... whatta you guys think? Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them, hope you keep reviewing, cuz it helps me get better, sometimes gives me ideas, :D anywho I should have the next chapter up this weekend sometime. _

_Kaddielinn Checking out. _


	7. Chapter 7

The bell rang, and Adam still a little shaken from his and Luke's encounter, fled to his next class. Luke and Ben however stayed behind.

"So?" Ben asked

"Plan b, after school"

"Can he do it though?"

"Oh yeah, I did the same thing I just did, to my computer at home last year, It took the tech guys, the professionals, twice the amount of time that, that kid just did it in."

"Perfect."

"No, not quite you've seen him he runs off any chance he gets."

"So how do we get him alone?"

Luke was silent for a moment, before exclaiming "Kathryn"

"But she wouldn't go for it."

"Well, we'll just bend the truth a little bit, she won't suspect a thing."

"You're sure?"

"I don't date her for her brains Ben."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Hallway before last class**

"Hey Danny, can I talk to you for a minute?" Russell asked coming up to the group he was with. "Alone..."

"Um sure" he said as they walked away from the group. "What's up?"

"It's Luke he's planning something and it's going down soon."

Danny looked at him sharply, "What can you tell me?"

"Not a lot, only it's going down today or tomorrow, and it has something to do with that new kid."

"Adam?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, thanks for the intel, keep me posted if you find out anything else."

"Will do"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Kathryn babe," Luke said coming up behind her

"Yeah?" she said turning around, "Oh Lukey, it's you."

"Hey sweetie, I need another favor."

"What?"

"I need you to bring Adam outside to the parking lot after class,"

"Why?"

"Cuz, I need to talk to him, and I need his help."

"So why don't you just ask him?"

"Because he's nervous around me, and wouldn't come if I asked, and it's really important that I talk to him, so I need you to tell him you need his help for english class, then bring him to me."

"Hmmm... What's in it for me?"

"How bout dinner and a movie, my treat friday after practice?"

"Deal"

"Thanks sweetie"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**After school**

"Hey Adam," Kathryn said running up to him

"Hi..." He said turning around to face her.

"Did you get that english today?"

"Um... Yeah?"

"Good, can you help me cuz I like totally didn't get it."

"Um... Why me?" He asked nervously

"Cuz you're like a super genius." she said flipping her hair

"Um..."

"Please, it will only take like five mins"

"... ok I guess."

"Good, come with me"she said grabbing one of his arms, ignoring the flinch, and pulled him out towards the parking lot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Danny ran down the halls to Adam's locker, but he was already gone.

"Hey Dan-man, where's the fire?" Flack asked

"Where is Adam? Have you seen him?" he asked grabbing Flack's shoulders

"The new kid? Yeah he went with Kathryn" by this time the rest of the team had shown up.

"Shit no..."

"What's going on Danny?" Stella asked concerned

"I got a tip today, that Luke is planning something, and he needs Adam."

"Danny! Not this again." Lindsay said

"Look my source said today or tomorrow Mac. Then Kathryn, popular Kathryn who wouldn't spend any time with "nerds" like Adam unless her life depended upon it, or Luke asked her, just suddenly needs his help?"

"He has a point Mac" Stella argued.

"I know you don't believe me that Luke is evil, but this is Adam, the small nervous kid, if we don't at least check this out and something happens?"

Mac held up a hand, "Your right that I don't believe you about Luke, but you're also right that we should check this out. Okay split up if you find them call someone, DO NOT go in alone."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Okay so I know that was a short chapter but I had to split it up with the next part because it was getting to be like ten pages long. I should have the next chapter up later today, so hold on and thanks again for the tips and review, I know I say it like every time, but it really does mean a lot to hear your input, so again thanks, _

_Kaddielinn_


	8. Chapter 8

"Where are we going" Adam asked Kathryn as she led him towards the parking lot. Seeing Ben and Jake sitting on cars in the direction they were going, he stopped and was about to back up, when someone came up behind him, and put a hand on his shoulder causing Adam to jump .

"Hi Adam, so glad you could join us." The person behind Adam said, "Thanks Kathryn, see you later,"

"Bye Luke, bye boys," she said leaving.

"See ya Kathryn," Ben called

"Later" Jake added

Once she was gone Luke squeezing Adam's shoulder lightly, said "Lets take a walk" pushing Adam forward slightly, they went through the cars, towards the baseball diamond, Luke still pushing Adam, as Adam didn't really want to go the the baseball diamond, where there would be no one around.

By the time they got to the baseball diamond, Adam was shaking in fear, Luke pushed him forward, into the wall slightly, then him and the three others created a wall on around him. Adam was trapped, the cement wall on one side, and the wall of flesh and bone, on the other.

"It's really too bad Adam," Luke told him when he had turned around to face them. "You see I wanted to just buy you off, which is why I had Kathryn and Russell find out about you, but no, you, you aren't like that are you?"

The little boy's, as that was very much what he looked like right now, eyes were as wide as plates, and he had backed up to the wall where he was shaking slightly. Luke smiled and stepped forward, putting one hand on the wall on each side of the boy, trapping him even more. Adam's eyes frantically searched for an escape, finding none, he looked at the ground.

"You see Adam, the coach has this rule, that if you don't keep your grades, at a 75% or higher, you can't play in the games. Well me, Ben, and Jake here, have a little problem, that's where you come in. Once the school is empty, you're going to go in there, hack in and change our grades, and don't tell me you can't, you proved that you could this afternoon."

"No" came the whispered reply

"What?" Luke asked taking his hands of the wall

"I...I said no" Adam stuttered a little louder

"Adam, Adam, Adam," Luke punched him in the gut, causing him to double over. He would have fallen to the ground, but before he could the other two boys grabbed his arms, and held him up. "Do you understand now?" Luke asked smirking

"I... won't...do...it" Adam gasped out between breaths

Luke punched him in the gut again, then a third time. By this point Adam was glad for the two holding him up, because they were doing just that, holding him up. Adam coughed and gasped trying to catch his breath. When Luke's hand came into view again Adam tensed for the blow, but it never came, instead the hand went under his chin, and lifted his head up so he was looking into Luke's eyes. Luke smiled seeing the fear in the small boy's eyes.

"You will do what I want Adam... Normally I'd drag this out, take days, weeks, in the end you'd do what I want, but unfortunately there is a game on Saturday which means that on Thursday, he'll look at our grades. Do you understand?" He asked pulling back his hand.

When Adam didn't answer, Luke slapped him, then grabbed his hair and pulled his head up once more, "I asked if you understood."

At first Adam didn't answer but when Luke raised his hand to hit him again he muttered "Y... yes"

"Good, when the school's empty we'll go change the grades, then you can go."

"No"

"No?"

"I... I still won't do it"

Luke punched him in the gut again, this time though Ben and Jake let him fall. Hitting the ground Adam grabbed his stomach and curled up protectively in a ball, gasping for air. Luke kicked him in the side, and Adam's vision swam, he waited tensely for the next blow, but it never came.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Danny had told them about Luke's plan, the team had split up to search for them. Danny and Flack had headed off together towards the parking lot.

"Where could they be?" Danny asked frustrated looking around the now nearly deserted lot.

"Well Luke's truck is still here," Flack said pointing towards a large blue ford truck. "So they have to be here somewhere."

They walked near the baseball diamond, and Flack thought he heard a whimper.

"Damn, Where are-

"Shut up Danny" Flack ordered cocking his head towards the diamond,

"What?"

"I thought I heard a-

There was another gasp, this one slightly louder than the first.

Danny and Flack looked at each other and walked towards the baseball diamond, peering around the corner, they saw Ben and Jake holding up a barely standing Adam, and Luke in front of them, holding the boy's chin up. Flack pulled out a cell phone, "Mac, we found 'em, baseball diamond."

Danny watched Luke slap Adam, then grab his hair, and pull his head up.

"Mac says to wait for him."

That's when Luke punched him, and they let him fall to the ground.

"We can't wait that long" He said moving as Luke kicked Adam then wound up to do it again.

"Hey Jerks, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He yelled startling Luke into stopping mid kick.

Luke turned around and looked at him surprised, then smiles "Danny... and Flack" he added when the latter came to stand beside Danny. "You know you never did know when to mind you're own business, you could have been with us Danny, but no you had to be all goody-goody, protect the small bullshit." He turned and gestured to the two behind him, "There are three of us, and only two of you, you really don't want to get into a scuffle, do you?" He nodded to Ben, who bent down, grabbed Adam's shirt, and hauled him to his feet.

"Let him go Ben."

"We were just having a friendly conversation, weren't we Adam" Luke said smiling, knowing the boy wouldn't answer, which was proved when Adam only studied the ground in front of him.

"Really? Cause where we're standing it looks like you were trying to coerce stuff out of him."

"... What?" Jake asked

"You were using Adam as a punching bag." Danny translated

"Oh"

"Yeah Oh,"

"Walk away Danny" Luke said getting a snide look on his face.

"Adam is coming with us"

"I can't do that, I still need him"

Adam seeing where this was going said "Go, I'm fine"

Luke smiled, "You heard him."

"That's bullshit kid, and you know it."

"Look, walk away, and once he does what I need, I'll let him go and won't lay a finger on him, until the next time I need him. Deal?"

"No deal"

"What do you need him for?"

"Well, you know how strict coach is about grades, well ours dropped a little bit, and I need Adam here to change them for me."

"So you decided to beat him up?"

"No, I asked him first, but he said no, then I beat him up."

"That true Adam?" Ben squeezed Adam's shoulder in warning, when he looked up.

"Just because someone doesn't do what you want, doesn't mean you can beat them up." Flack argued

Luke sighed, "I tire of this Ben, Jake," Ben pushed Adam forward, where Luke grabbed his arm, a little tighter than necessary.

"Wow, he calls, and you come, just like trained dogs."

"Shut up Messer" Jake glared, moving forward to attack

"Oh it even barks like a dog" Jake charged him, but Danny expecting it dodged him, and he stumbled to the ground. Following Jake, Ben attacked Luke, Jake who was about to join in and fight Danny too, was stopped by Flack. The brawl went on like that for a minute or two till Jake got a good punch in, and knocked Flack to the ground. He was about to kick Flack when out of nowhere, Mac tackled him to the ground.

Luke seeing both Mac and Sheldon arrive, and knowing he was in trouble, switched his grip on Adam, bringing one of his arms around the front of his shoulders and grabbing Adam's shirt, and with the other arm he grabbed Adam's arm twisted it and pulled it behind the boys back, hard, causing Adam to yelp in pain. Danny, Mac, and Sheldon who was looking after a barely conscious Flack, all looked up at in surprise.

"Everyone stop, Or I'll break his arm" Luke said, then as if proving to them he would he pulled Adam's arm up higher, causing him to whimper in pain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_So whadda ya think? _


	9. Chapter 9

Mac and the others froze, Mac still pinning Jake to the ground.

"Get off of him" Luke ordered, "Ben, Jake you alright?" he asked when Jake was standing.

"Fine" Ben answered backing up to stand beside Luke followed by Jake on the other side.

"Luke this isn't funny! Let Adam go!" Sheldon begged

"and have the five of you gang up on us? I think not, besides, I might need some leverage" He said looking down at the head of the quivering boy in his grip.

"You have our attention Luke, how do you want to play this?" Mac asked.

Luke smiled knowing he was in control, "The four of you will stay here, while the four of us" He said backing up and pulling Adam with him. "take a little trip over to the office, Adam does his stuff, and we all walk away happy."

"Oh yeah, great plan, then we can all go have a party and forget this even happened" Danny said sarcastically "Not happening."

Luke twisted Adam's arm up more, and Adam gasped, and nearly broke into tears, "Don't test me Danny, or the kid pays for it." seconds tricked by, and slowly Luke slacked his grip a little bit bring down Adam's arm to a less painful position.

"Let him go, he's just a little kid." Danny growled taking a step forward

"Danny Stop!" Mac ordered, but it was too late, Luke stepped back, and twisted Adam's arm painfully again.

"Stop... please stop." Adam whispered, as tears fell.

"You heard him Danny" Luke smirked releasing his grip slightly

"Luke maybe you should just let the kid go, we walk away and act like nothing happened." Jake said looking at the crying kid

"Bullshit" Flack said still on the ground

"You beat up a kid, then threaten to break his arm! There is no way your getting out of here scotch free." Danny growled

"Besides, we still need the kid." Luke argued

"Danny, Mac, guys"Lindsay said running around the corner, followed by Stella and the team coach.

"Ben, Jake follow my lead" he whispered, "And you," he said pulling Adam's arm up enough to get his attention but not hurt him, "Say nothing."

"What the hell is going on here?" Coach Jeffers asked angrily, looking at them all "Luke let go of him."

"Thank goodness you're here coach, Danny and the others just attacked us"

"Really, then why are you holding that kid hostage?"

"Because it was the only way to stop them from attacking us" Luke argued soundly

"Liar" Danny yelled.

"You'll get your turn Danny, be patient." Turning to look at Luke he noticed he still held Adam in his grip. "Let him go Luke!"

"Oh right" Luke said looking down at Adam as if he had forgotten he was still threatening the boy.

Adam, now released cradled his arm, and turned quickly so that he was facing Luke. He backed slowly towards Danny, but made sure not to get too close.

"Anything to add, Ben? Jake?"

"No, it was like Luke said, we were on our way towards our car when Danny said that the team was meeting by the baseball diamond, we got over here, and they attacked us, we held up our own for a while, then Mac pinned Jake, and Luke grabbed Adam." Ben lied

"Yeah" Jake agreed

"Danny" He said turning to the other crowd.

"Me and Flack here," he nodded passed Lindsay who had come to stand by him, to Flack who was getting to his feet with Sheldon's help. "We caught Luke and his buddies beating Adam up. I saw them take two shots, but I'll bet they took more."

"Yeah" Flack agreed now on his feet, "They wanted Adam for something, but he didn't want to do it."

"And when we confronted them, they attacked us." Danny added.

"That's about the time we arrived" Mac came in.

"Then seeing he was outnumbered he grabbed Adam, and threatened to break his arm."

Coach Jeffers looked at Adam, who was in the middle of it all, "That what happened Adam?"

Adam stared at the ground then quietly said, "He attacked Danny first."

After waiting a few seconds for Adam to continue, he prompted "anything else you want to add?"

Adam just stared at the ground silently. Danny was about to say something, when Mac nudged him.

"Okay you three my office now," He ordered Luke, Ben and Jake, then turning to Adam and Danny, he said "Come we should have you guys checked out at the nurses"

Adam shook his head, "I'm fine."

"You are n-" Mac elbowed Danny in the gut, effectively shutting him up.

"Alright" He nodded, "I want a written report of what happened on my desk first thing tomorrow!"

"Yes coach" Mac answered for all of them

"Good" he turned back to the office, "you should go to the nurses."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him." Stella said

"I figured as much." He smiled then walked away.

"Are you alright Danny?" Lindsay asked

"I'm good, Sheldon you should take Flack to the nurses," He suggested looking his eyes on Adam.

"Right" He said leading Flack away.

"Sorry"

"What?" Danny asked shocked the others turned to stare at Adam in disbelief.

"Sorry" Adam said a little louder turning around, but still staring at the ground.

"What the hell are you sorry for" Danny exclaimed

"You...you got hurt because of me"

"What?!" Danny practically shouted causing Adam to jump.

"Danny" Lindsay scolded seeing how he frightened Adam

"You didn't do anything wrong" Stella told him.

"But I-"

"No, No buts, what happened was not your fault." Danny insisted, "If anything, we should apologize to you." Adam looked up in surprise

"He almost broke your arm because of us," Mac reminded him when he looked down again. "Luke is to blame, not any of us" looking at Danny he added, "I owe you an apology.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sorry I was right, and I'm just glad that we found Adam in time."

Adam looked up again

"Someone mentioned Luke was looking for you" Lindsay told him.

"What did he want?" Mac asked as Adam looked down again

"Why?"

"Why what?"Lindsay asked for all of them

"Why... why didn't you go? I said I was fine."

"They were beating you up, it was three to one, not to mention someone who is both smaller, and younger than them." Danny exclaimed

Adam looked down shaking with silent tears

"Hey" Danny said moving forward to comfort him, Adam mistaking his intentions, tried backing away, but fell backwards.

"You okay?" Danny asked standing over him. Adam looked up fearfully. "I'm not going to hurt you" He said softly kneeling so that he was eye level with Adam. "No one here is going to hurt you, no one should ever hurt you either." Adam looked at the ground. Lindsay started to say something but Mac shook his head and she stopped. "Now lets go get you checked out" he said holding out his hand to help Adam up. Adam opened his mouth to say something "and don't you dare tell me your fine either" He said with a smile as Adam closed his mouth. Adam looked down again still not taking Danny's hand, "I saw Luke take a couple of shots at you, and I bet he took more, not to mention what he did to your arm."

Adam looked up at Danny's hand, then up at his face into his blue eyes, deciding there was no malice in them, he slowly, hesitantly reached up with his uninjured hand and took Danny's hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Hey sorry it took so long to update this was a hard chapter to write, so the characters might be a little off. Don't hate me, Luke will get what's coming to him, I promise!_

_Thanks again for the review. _

_Kaddielinn signing out. _


	10. Chapter 10

Danny gently pulled Adam to his feet, "How bout we get that arm checked out."

"I'm fine" Danny gave him a look, "No really" he said looking at his feet, "and I really need to get home."

"But-"

"Danny" Mac interrupted, "Thats fine Adam, do you need a ride home?"

Adam looked up surprise written all over his face, "N...no I'm fine?

"Ok, but if your arm still hurts later, have you parents take you to the clinic."

Adam nodded and grabbed his backpack from the ground, he glanced up and muttered "Thanks," still looking very nervous.

"Don't worry about it" Stella and Danny said.

"Come on Danny" Mac ordered before he could do something that would push Adam away from the small progress they had made with him. Lindsay, Stella, Mac, and Danny, after much hesitation, all headed back towards the school, towards the infirmary, while Adam headed across the field, away from the school.

"What the hell was that about Mac?" Danny exclaimed

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Stella asked

"No, but it's the only way that he is going to trust us."

"What?" Danny asked

"From Adam's reactions to everything, I'd say just accepting your help up was a big step, If we would have pushed harder I think we would have not only removed that progress, but made him run further, and prevent him from ever trusting us."

"What are we going to do?" Lindsay asked

"Be friendly to him, but don't push him, it's going to take time, and we can't rush it."

"And how bout Luke? You know he won't stop. He'll come after us, and Adam."

"We watch them and Adam, he won't tell us if they're harassing him, so we'll have to watch for signs."

They reached the school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How's the head" Stella asked Flack as they entered the infirmary.

"Sore."

"Where's Adam?" Sheldon asked

"Mac sent him home," Danny answered

"Without having the nurse check him out... and that's not how I meant it Danny so don't go there."

Danny just grinned as that had been exactly where he was going.

"Didn't want to push him" Flack asked

Mac nodded, "If he's going to trust us, it's got to be on his terms, not ours."

"Still he should be checked out, stomach injuries can be really bad, plus the added arm injury."

"Thanks for the medical lesson Dr. Sheldon" Danny said sarcastically grinning, "I tried to get him to come, but he was being stubborn, and Mac wouldn't let me drag him here so..."

"Oh yeah, because he'd definitely trust you then" Lindsay drawled

"Your dad coming" Mac asked

"Yeah, the nurse called him."

"Good."

"Yeah, except I'm probably going to get an earful about fighting."

"Maybe, but I bet that if anything he'll be proud of you for sticking up for someone else" Stella told him

"Thanks Stell."

"Anytime."

Flack looked at Mac, "You change your mind?"

"Yeah, but not because I think he's up to something, but the way Adam acted..."

"I agree, I'll ask my dad to check it out, but it would help if we had some information on him, where he moved from, old school, last name?"

They looked at each other.

"I hadn't even talked to him before the incident today." Lindsay said.

"Stella?" Mac asked, "You had the longest conversation with him."

"Not by much, he hardly said anything, and I know nothing about him."

"Well the more info we get, the more my dad will be able to find, and the faster too."

Flack's dad arrived soon after that, and they all left there separate ways promising to be early to school the next day so they could hang out before class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Hey guys, so sorry I took so long, things have been crazy. anyways hope to have another chapter up this weekend, but we'll see as I also have to write an essay so... anywho, tell me what you think, and thanks to everyone who is staying with me. _

_Kaddielinn checking out. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys, and gals so sorry I've taken so long to update, but I have had trouble deciding how to work this middle part here, and after writing this short- and incredibly cheesy- chapter I got an idea, so this should... heres hoping... go faster, and I should... providing school doesn't get in the way... have the next chapter up soon. Oh for the record I know this chapter is not as good as some of my others... ok it sucks... but the next one will be better, so hold on please this is merely a muddy stepping stone... but it is going somewhere so please don't bail on me yet... oh and thanks again everyone for sticking with me and for your reviews and advice, I really appreciate it.

* * *

_

Danny arrived at school an hour before school started excepting to be the first one there. He was surprised to find though, that Mac and Flack were already sitting there, at there normal table.

"What are you doing here? School doesn't start for an hour."

"We could ask you the same thing, but I suspect you're here for the same reason we are, the kid." Flack told him

"Adam?"

"Yeah" Flack nodded

"Why so early though?"

"Why are you?" Mac asked

"Well... never mind it's cheesy."

"In case you haven't noticed... we're at school an hour early waiting for a kid who doesn't even trust us, that in itself is a little cheesy." Flack debated

"Right... fine, I haven't been able to think of a way to get him to trust us, so I thought I'd come to school early and ponder it, also if Adam comes, and... well if Luke were to catch him first..."

Mac nodded in agreement "I expect he'll be here soon"

"Really?"

"He was here early on Monday, and so were we, and after yesterday, i suspect he'll be here early in an attempt to avoid us." Mac informed them

"You still think he would try to avoid us?" Flack asked

"My guess is yes, I think he still thinks that we want something from him."

Then as if following stage directions, they saw a small red headed figure approaching from the distance. Mac put a hand on Danny's shoulder if warning him not to move towards Adam.

"Wait Danny, let him come to us, and as for his trust, just be yourself, time and patience are the only things that are going to gain his trust."

* * *

Adam had purposely left early in an attempt to avoid seeing Danny and his friends, or anyone else for that matter. He didn't understand why they had stopped Luke from getting him to bump up Luke's and the other's grades, after all he was on their team. Unless they didn't want him to play, maybe that was it, that had to be it... But if that was the case, then why had Danny acted so weird after?

Thats what bugged Adam the most, was the way Danny had acted, and treated him. It was strange, people treated him like a charity case, a punching bag, even a just like a tool that they could use, but no one had treated him like Danny and his friends had. Ok so there had been one or two before, with that look in their eyes, the look Danny had given him. For all his smarts, he couldn't seem to understand what Danny's look had mean't, sure there was some pity in them, but there was something else and for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. This baffled him, he could take the other looks, looks of pity, his mother, the look that said that, you have something I want and I'm going to take it, Luke, and pure insanity, his dad, at least with those though, Adam knew what to expect. The looks, that Danny and his friends kept giving him though, were strange, Adam didn't know what to make of them, and frankly, it scared him.

Which is why when he looked up and saw three figures sitting there waiting, he nearly stopped, turned around, and ran home. Only the fact that there was no one there, and he was terrified out of his mind of getting in trouble and having to face the principle stopped him from doing just that. Putting a blank expression on his face, and stifling a groan he continued walking to school, praying that it was Danny and co. and not someone else... a angry six foot... well not really but... football player who wanted revenge.


	12. Chapter 12

Reaching the school, Adam realized that it was Danny and his friends, not Luke, sighing in relief Adam hesitantly went towards them, knowing if he didn't they would come towards him, and that would probably be worse.

"Hey Adam" Danny called when Adam had almost reached them,

"Hi"

"So I know we talked and stuff yesterday, but we haven't officially been introduced, I'm Danny Messer." Danny said holding out a hand for Adam to shake. Adam looked up at him in surprise, then stared at his hand. "Nows the part where you tell me your name, and he shake hands" Danny prompted.

Adam raised an eyebrow, silently asking _are you serious?_ Then realizing that this might not be taken so well he immediately dropped his gaze to the ground, then hesitantly raised his hand toward Danny's.

Danny though he wanted nothing more to grab Adam's hand, he knew that, that would only startle him, and possibly make him shut down, so heeding Mac's advice, he waited for Adam to make the first move towards his hand. *Towards his hand* but when Adam hesitated slightly before Danny's slightly impatient manner took over, and he grabbed Adams hand, who flinched slightly at the contact.

"Adam Ro...Ross" he whispered as he pulled back his hand. Danny smiled, as he had accomplished two goals, got Adam to open up slightly, and get a last name for Flack's dad to do some research.

"Nice ta meet ya Adam" Danny said with his cheshire grin, " And this is Mac, and Flack."

"Mac Taylor" Mac said from behind Danny, not bothering to try to force Adam into anymore contact, than necessary... today.

"Don Flack Jr." Flack said waving his hand once before dropping it back to his side, "but you can call me Don, or Flack... actually pretty much anything but Junior."

Adam glanced at them both quickly then back at the ground. "Are you..." He gulped nervously, "Are you alright?"

"Pardon?" Flack asked confused

"Yesterday, you... they..." Adam hesitated.

"Oh... right, yeah I'm good."

"I... I'm-"

"If you say your sorry one more time" Danny said pretending to threaten him, and shaking a finger, "Well... ok, I don't know what I'll do, but-" Mac nudged him as Adam had begun to shift nervously still staring at the ground, as well as tensing up. Danny put a gentle hand on Adam's shoulder, and internally cringed when Adam flinched at his touch. "Because it's not your fault, and you gotta stop blaming yourself."

"How's your arm?" Mac asked

Adam looked up in surprise.

"And everything else?" Danny added, "You didn't think we'd forget did ya," his signature Cheshire grin back on his face.

Adam looked down again, as that was exactly what he had thought, and slightly even hoped, because it was always less painful when blows weren't aimed at previous injuries. "F...Fine."

"mhmm course you are" Danny grin slipping a bit, as he removed his hand from Adam's shoulder.

But before he could elaborate on what he meant, the others started arriving. Stella, Sheldon, and Lindsay all came over to be introduced, and to make sure he was alright, and before Danny could go on a rant about Adam's stubbornness, the bell rang, and they headed off to class.

* * *

_Hey ya'll, so I know I took forever to update, I'm really sorry but here you go chapter 12, and thanks again for the reviews, they are very much appreciated. _


	13. Chapter 13

The group sat down in their assigned seats in Bio class, Danny had gone up to the teacher and asked if he could switch with Russell so he could sit next to Adam but she had told him to take a seat for a minute first, because she had an announcement to make.

"Good morning class, for the next two weeks you are going to be working on a group project, Mr. Mike, Mrs. Crow, and myself have decide to do a combined project in which you will have to find, and present an example of how science is used in the real world."

The class broke out into excited conversation

"Hold on a moment, there are a couple of rules, first, there must be at least two grade 12's, and two grade 11's in each group, and you must have at least one person from each class. Second each person must have their own part in the project, and it must be labeled as each person's grade shall reflect how much effort they put into the project. Any questions?"

Before anyone could ask there was a knock at the door, and Mrs. Crow's class entered.

"All right any questions? No, well then break into groups, and get started, you have two weeks."

Mac went directly over to where Adam was sitting as Russell went to join a group with his friends. "Adam" Mac nodded sitting down.

"Hi Mac" Adam whispered.

"Hey guys are you excited or what?" Danny asked nearly running over, Stella, Flack and Sheldon close behind.

Mr. Mike's class entered soon after that and Lindsay came to join the already formed group.

"So what are we going to do?" Mac asked

"Something to do with the human body" Sheldon said at the same time Flack said "Human behavior."

After that they all started bickering except for Adam who was sitting tensely in the middle and Mac who was trying to calm everyone down.

"That's enough" Mac said sternly giving Danny his signature look, when Danny looked as though he would argue.

"You..." Adam's whispered voice came almost silently

"Yes Adam" Mac prompted silently cheering at the step Adam was taking, by himself.

Adam looked up "nothing" he muttered looking down.

"Let's hear it" Danny encouraged.

"Well... you... you could do a murder mystery game." came the quiet reply as he glanced up.

"What?" Lindsay asked

Adam looked down again mistaking her meaning.

"She meant what do you mean." Mac told him

Adam looked up surprised obviously not expecting them to listen to him. When he noticed everyones eyes were on him he flush slightly red and tensed up looking down, "it's... well, cops use lots of different sciences to catch criminals, and this would be a different way of showing it, then Flack could do behavior analysis, and Sheldon could do autopsy, and everyone could do what they liked." Adam finished.

For a second everyone just stared at him not believing that he had just said almost a complete paragraph, before Danny exclaimed, "That's genius Adam!"

"Yes, it is" came a girl's voice, they all, even Adam looked around to see a girl with blonde hair standing there.

"Hi Raine" Mac said

"Hi Mac, I happened to notice, that you have only one grade 12 in your group, and as this project requires you have two, I was wondering if I could join you."

"Of course, everyone this is Raine, Raine this is everyone"

Raine turned to Danny, "Nice to meet you everyone, I'm Raine, I like your name, everyone, it must get confusing though having this many friends with the same name,"

Danny grinned, "Danny Messer,"

"Very nice to meet you"

"I'm Stella, that's Lindsay, Flack, and Sheldon."

"Nice to meet you all," turning to Adam she said, "your Adam, right?" When he nodded she continued, "The murder mystery idea is good, we show how science is used to catch criminals, we create a game, which should be fun, and we each get to focus on something we're interested in."

Adam looked down still red, shy though this time, because of the attention he was getting.

"Okay," Mac said taking charge once again, "Who is going to do what, and does someone want to write this down?" Raine grabbed a pencil and paper and got ready to write. "Adam your idea you go first."

Adam looked up "oh I... but"

"What did I say about buts?" Danny asked

"That depends which girl we're talking about" Flack teased

"Smart ***"

"There you go again..."

Danny slightly smacked Flack, "Anyways, what'll it be Adam,"

"I can do whatever's left"

"If you don't choose we'll be here all day." Danny said trying to pushed him.

"I... well...I could do toxicology, and computer stuff, if no one else wants it..."

"Perfect mark Adam down for toxicology, and computer stuff."

"I'll do behavior analysis" Flack said

"Autopsy" Sheldon,

"DNA" Lindsay

"I'll do trace" Danny continued, "and ballistics."

"I'll focus on collecting evidence," Stella informed them

"And I can focus on how they use that evidence to convict criminals in a court setting." Raine finished.

"Okay, and I'll take make the game board, and the convert the information you find into game format." Mac told them, "Flack could we do this at your house?"

"Yeah I think so, I'll call my dad at lunch, plus he could probably get us some interviews, and help from his guys."

"That's awesome" Danny told him, "And great idea Adam"

"Yeah" they all agreed

Adam glanced up quickly before looking down again, but this time, with a slight smile on his face. Stella and Mac looked at each other sharing a smile.

"Oh and you are in high school now, some of you are graduating, you should be able to do this by yourself. Also this is worth a quarter of your in-class grade, so don't leave it until last minute." Mrs. K told the classes.

"To get a good mark, you are going to want to include pictures, facts, interviews, and you are going to want to present it to the class in an interesting manner" Mr. Mike added.

"Any questions" Mrs. Crow asked "Very well, you will have two weeks of class time to work on this, but make sure you do some at home too."

The bell rang.

"Oh, and meet in the computer lab tomorrow" called Mrs. K to the students as they headed off to their next class."

* * *

_Hey guys so thanks again for the reviews, I'm going to try to get a few more chapters up this week or next, if I don't well I have Diplomas coming up so you may not hear from me for the rest of the month, but here's hoping you do :)_


	14. Chapter 14

Lunch

"Hey guys, so my dad said that it was fine if you came over, so how bout we meet at my house after school, and we can work on the project." Flack said coming up to where Mac, Stella, and Danny were sitting.

"Good, when, if, you see the others pass it on." Mac replied

"Oh and my dad said that once we have a plan he would be happy to set us up with tours, and interviews."

"Thats sweet man," Danny grinned

"What is?" Sheldon asked as he and Lindsay walked up to join them.

"Flacks dad said we could come over after school, and that he could get us interviews."

"Really that's awesome" Sheldon said looking at Flack

"Has anyone told Adam or Raine?" Lindsay asked

"There's Raine now." Sheldon said

"Raine" Danny called gesturing her over

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked walking towards their table

"Flack's dad said we could go over to his house after school and work on the project."

"Awesome, I'll text Mac later and get the directions."

"Sweet."

"I'll catch you later then"

"Yeah later" Danny said as both he and Flack watched her leave

"Better close your mouths, I think your starting to drool" Lindsay told them angrily giving Danny a death glare before getting up and almost, *Almost* stomping away.

"Awe Montana" Danny whined following after her.

"Those two should just hook up already" Flack complained standing up he adds, "Well I'm outta here, some kids from my social class and I are going to toss a football around,"

"Have fun" Sheldon told him

"Thanks, you guys wanna come?"

Sheldon gave him a look, "I make plays, I however never play."

"Suit yourself, Mac?"

"No thanks

"Stells?"

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Alright but you guys are missing out, anyways see you after school." he said leaving.

"Yeah later" Sheldon called after him

Stella looked around frowning "Has anyone seen Adam?"

"I think he goes home" Mac told her

"Why do you think that?"

"Well when I first met him, it was at lunch, and he was leaving."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"He's left everyday since as well."

"Fair enough"

"Well we can just catch him before next class, or after school."

"Alright" Stella agreed, "So how was your last class"

Mac gave her a look as she knew that he had a spare before lunch.

"Don't give me that look Mac," look continued... "Fine how was your spare?"

"Fine, your class?" He asked with a slight grin

"Fascinating." Stella told him resisting the urge to stick out her tongue, "Sheldon?"

"Boring,"

"Why?"

"I had gym."

"Ah" She said as if that explained everything, which it did, as Sheldon hated gym.

"Yeah, anyways, bells going to ring soon, I'm going to go grab my books" he said getting up to leave.

"Alright later" Stella called

"Later" he called back

"Mac, I'm wo-

"So are the rest of us, I'm not sure why, but there is just something about Adam that makes me want to protect him,"

"Yeah I know the feeling."

"It's affected the others too, and we're all worried about him. The problem isn't going to get the other's help to watch him, it's going to be getting him to trust us enough to help him."

"I don't understand why he doesn't, why he's so nervous, timid."

"I have my suspicions that he might have been bullied."

"But?"

Mac shook his head, "I just don't know that's why I asked Flack to ask his dad to look into it."

"But why do you think bullying?"

"I suspect bullying, bad bullying, because he thought we wanted something, he didn't understand that we just wanted to help him. I also suspect that, and this is only speculation, but since he moved up a grade, he probably hasn't had many friends before. I also suspect this because he seems like he doesn't know how to act when we are nice to him,"

"He was fine around me in bio, a little nervous, but thats it."

"He was fine with one person being nice to him, but when all of us are he seems very confused."

"Thats terrible!"

"Yes, but as I said, it's only speculation."

"Yeah, but I still feel bad for him."

"Me too, but we can't change the past, all we can do is be there for him now, be his friends."

_So whatta you think?_

_Sorry it took me so long to update! Anywho I just wanted to say thank you again to everyone who's read this, and everyone who has reviewed it. _

_... um... thats it I think, oh and hang tight there's going to be some evil Luke action next..._

_Anyways, Kaddielinn signing off. _


	15. Chapter 15

Adam was closing his locker as Stella came up to him.

"Hi Adam"

"Hi Stella" Adam told her looking up

"Flack's dad said that we could go over to his house after school"

"Oh" Adam said looking down, "That's good"

"Yeah, so you should call your parents, and ask if you can come."

Adam looked up surprised "You... you want me... me to come?"

"Of course, your part of the group Adam,

"Oh..." The bell rang "I... I have to get to class."

"Right, so I'll see you later?"

"Um..." He was interrupted as what seemed like the entire student body entered the hallway, unsure of what to say, Adam made his escape to the computer room. Entering the room Adam noticed with relief and dismay that he was the first one there. Relief in that Luke wasn't there, and dismay in that the teacher wasn't either. If Luke got there first, well Adam might end up 'falling' down the stairs.

Fortunately a few panicked seconds later, the teacher arrived, and Adam relaxed slightly thinking that as long as the teacher was in the room then Luke probably wouldn't try anything. Not long after the teachers arrival though, someone grabbed his arm (the sore one) and squeezed. Adam tensed.

"Hello Adam" came Luke's whispered voice in his ear. Luke let go of Adam's arm, selecting to use Adam's fear in this situation rather than pain, he moved his arm to rest around Adam's shoulders, as a friend might do. Luke knew that as long as he looked friendly the teacher wouldn't try anything, and that Adam was trapped, Adam realized this too, and began to tremble, as Luke, anticipating this, soaked up the smaller boy's fear. "You shouldn't have squealed to the coach, and now I am going to make sure you pay." Adam's trembles worsened.

"Okay class, take your seats." Luke squeezed Adam's shoulder one last time, before releasing him and taking his seat across from Adam. Once seated he glanced at Adam with a smile, that promised pain. Other than that Luke made no other attempts at Adam as he merely enjoyed watching the smaller boy squirm. As soon as the bell rang Adam bolted not wanting to get trapped alone by Luke or any of his cronies.

Walking up to his locker Adam realized someone was waiting there, thinking that it was one of Luke's cronies Adam stopped. The person turned around and upon realizing that it was Danny, Adam relaxed slightly and started towards him.

"Hey Adam" Danny called when he saw Adam.

"Danny" Adam said when he got closer, "hi"

"You coming?"

"Where?"

"To Flack's, where else?"

"Oh... Um..." Adam looked down "I... well..."

"You did ask your parents right?"

"I... um... no... I haven't..."

"Well will they let you?"

"My... my mom won't care."

"Your dad?" Adam glanced up and visibly tensed before looking down

"He..." Adam swallowed

"Hey don't worry about it, but call your mom and ask if you can come"

Adam hesitated thinking about all the damage that six people, six older people could do to him, he didn't like his chances. "She's at work... she... well..."

"Call her" Danny ordered holding out his cellphone.

Adam took turns between staring at him and at the ground, until Danny gently but impatiently grabbed Adam's hand ignoring the flinch, and put the phone into it.

"Call her"

Adam looked at him and swallowed, before dialing the number.

"Hello"

"Hi mom, um... well... Danny, this kid form school, yeah, well he wants me, well me and a bunch of other kids to go over to his friends house, and to work on this project for school, well for biology actually, and it's a group thing so we all need to work on it together, and we need to make a plan because there are like 8 of us and so um... we need to know what everyone is going to do and when and we need interviews and-

"Do what you want Adam, just be home by 11"

She hung up.

Adam closed the phone and handed it back to Danny who's eyebrows had climbed to his hairline.

"She... she... um" Adam looked down, "said I could go..."

Danny smiled, "That's great Adam,"

Suddenly Adam felt hand on his shoulders flinching and tensing up he looked up then his eyes frantically searched for an escape finding none, he looked back at the ground, but he was now quivering in fear.

"Hey" Danny told him quietly, taking one hand off of Adam's shoulder to gently lift Adam's chin so that Adam was looking at him. "Hey I'm not going to bite you," He waited until Adam's quivering had slowed a little bit before continuing, "and it's okay for you to let your guard down sometimes, me and the gang, well we aren't going to hurt you." After waiting a few moments to make sure Adam understood, he let go of Adam, and smiled, "Let's go."

* * *

_ Hey guys, and gals, sorry I took so long to update! I hope you enjoyed. Thanks again for the reviews, and for sticking with me. Also I have fixed up some of the previous chapters, basically Adam's age, and I lengthened chapter thirteen by adding introductions, now that I have more free time I will try to review sooner, and if I end up going camping somewhere and have no internet, fear not I have my notebook and will be writing so I will update as soon as I get back! I promise_

_ Kaddielinn out. _


	16. Chapter 16

Danny and Adam walked over where the rest of the group was waiting.

"Hey Messer what took ya?" Flack asked when they got close

"Had to call the parentals"

"Fair enough don't wanna make em' mad"

"Specially when it's for homework, a party maybe, but homework, no thanks."

"No kidding."

"Did you get a hold of your parents Adam." He nodded, "and..."

"I... well... I can, If... I won't be... I..."

Stella gently put an arm around his shoulders, startling him into looking at her and stopping mid-ramble. "I'm glad you're coming

"Mac, we'll meet you at my place?" Flack asked

"Yeah, I have to run an errand, then I'll meet you there."

"Alright see ya there then," Turning to the others he added, "come on lets get outta here."

Other than some slight wrestling between Flack and Danny, and Adam's nervousness the five minute walk to Flack's went smoothly. They arrived at Flack's house in time to see Flack's sister as she came out of the house to where her friend, and her friend's mom were waiting to pick her up.

"Hey Donny, tell dad I'll be home after supper"

"Do it your self"

"Oh yeah and how am I supposed to do that genius does it look like he's here?"

"Oh I dunno call him"

"Whatever Donald, just tell him."

"Fine"

"Fine" with that she got in the van and it pulled off

"Sorry about that guys, that was my sister Samantha, anyways" he said leading them up the door, and into the living room, "Come in."

The group followed him into the large rectangle living room. It had two couches in the shape of an 'L' and a coffee table in the middle, across from it was a large flatscreen t.v. The group gathered in the living room, (Stella pretty much had to drag Adam over to the couch, and push him down on it) and proceeded to open their books. A few minutes later Mac and Raine showed up.

"Hey guys" Danny called over when Flack let them in

"Hi" Raine replied with a wave

"Hi guys, so I got us a board game for cheap so that we can glue things on it or cut it up or whatever we choose." Mac said

"That's cool" Lindsay called from her spot next to Danny on the couch, putting the board game on the table he took seat.

"Ok, so how are we going to do this?" Danny asked

"Well, we could do like a clue kind of thing" Stella suggested

"I think that would be too much like copying Stella" Sheldon told her

"Okay then how bout if we did different sections, and each section had a different clue?" Danny asked

"Yeah, and to get the clue, you have to win the mini game at each station." Lindsay added

"That sounds good" Mac agreed

"So what kind of mini games are we going to do?"

"Well interrogation is asking questions so I could do a trivia type thing."

"That's a good Idea" Lindsay told him

"Yeah it's too bad we can't like include a lie detector."

"I..." Adam interrupted before falling silent, Flack looked at him "I could... I could show you how to make a buzzer... It's not a lie detector, but if... if you get the wrong answer then the buzzer buzzes, and ... if you get it right a light flashes."

"Really? That's so cool, thanks Adam."

Adam looked down blushing slightly at the praise.

"And for the law/ court one, we could do like charades, because in court you're trying to convince the jury, and make them see what you want them to see." Raine suggested

"Good idea" Then the door opened, and a brown haired man entered, no one noticed as Adam immediately tensed.

"Hey dad," Flack called

"Hey Mr. Flack" Danny, Lindsay, Stella, Sheldon, and Mac echoed

"Hey kids,"

"Sam said to tell you she'd be home after dinner."

"Alright Thanks Donny,"

"Oh, and this is Raine, and Adam"

Raine stood and walked over to Don Flack Sr. to shake his hand, "Hi, pleasure to meet you,"

"You as well, it's Raine right?"

"Yeppers"

"and your Adam?" Adam stood quickly staring at the ground

"Yes sir," came the barely audible reply,

"Well nice to meet you son,"

Adam stood there stiff as a board as Flack Sr. eyed him "you too sir."

"Don, could I see you in the kitchen for a moment,"

"Sure" Flack Jr. said standing up.

"Have fun with your project kids, it was nice to meet you,"

"Thanks" Danny said with a grin, as both Flacks left the room.

* * *

_Hey so here's the next chapter, anyways, um thanks again for the reviews, and sticking with me... um yeah so thanks, _

_Kaddielinn out _

_P.S. if you have any ideas or things you would maybe like to see let me know because I have a few chapters coming up where I'm not sure what to do... so email me or write it in a review... anyways, thanks again _


	17. Chapter 17

"Whats up dad?" Flack Jr. asked

"What do you know about that Adam boy?"

"Well, um... he's really shy, and timid. He doesn't trust people easily and he seems almost surprised when people pay attention to him, or are nice to him. I'm not really the one to ask though, Danny and Stella are really the only two that he's seemed to warm up to."

"So he is warming up to you kids?"

"Yeah sorta, it's a slow going process"

"How about adults, does he act like he just did now?"

"Well he's only in one of my classes, but he I haven't noticed him act that way around Mrs. K"

"How about his home life? Do you know anything about that?"

"Nothing why?"

"Because everything you just described, on top of the behavior I just saw is common in abuse cases, does he ever wear short sleeve shirts?"

"Not that I've seen, but he's only been here a week, you think he's an abuse victim?"

"I'm not sure, it's only speculation, however don't say anything."

"I won't, what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing right now, just be yourself."

"Okay" He turned to leave

"Oh, Donny one more thing, do you know his last name?"

"Ross"

"Alright, go have fun."

Flack Jr. headed back to the living room as his dad grabbed the phone.

"Hey John, yeah I need a favor."

* * *

_ Hey guys so I know it's short, the next one should be up later tonight, so check back in a bit. Thanks for the reviews, and the ideas for those of you that suggested things. So coming up I plan to have a little bit of his home life, as per requested but be warned you may be surprised ;) anyways, _

_ Kaddie out for now_


	18. Chapter 18

Back in the living room.

"Hey Flack, what'd your dad want?" Danny asked

"Oh, he just wanted to know... what I wanted for dinner, and where sam went, and all that stuff that parents worry about."

"I hear ya"

"So what did you guys come up with?"

"Well for autopsy" Sheldon started, "we are going to create puzzles of the human body that people have to put together."

"And for trace we are going to have those pictures that are like really zoomed in, the ones where you have to guess what they are" Lindsay told him, "Then you are going to have to match it up with it's pair for ballistics."

"Sweet anything else?"

"Thats it actually" Raine told him

"Fair enough"

"For collecting evidence you could do one of those search and find things, like the where is Waldo"

"Good idea" Stella told him

"Thanks"

"So what are we missing?" Stella asked

"Toxicology, computers, and DNA." Sheldon supplied

"Anyone got any ideas?" (_A/N ok so if anyone has any ideas let me know because I couldn't think of anything.) _Mac asked

"Um... nope"

"Nada"

Adam shook his head no.

"Ok we'll come back to those, how about the interviews" Mac asked

"Hold on I'll go ask my dad" Flack left.

"So... anyone here watch CSI?" Raine asked

"Yeah of course" Danny asked

"Who's your favorite character?"

"Hmmm, probably Nick or Gregg"

"Gregg?"

"Yeah, he's funny, however I liked him better as a lab tech"

"Really?"

"Yeah he-

"Okay" Flack Jr. said re-entering the room, "So my dad set us all up with interviews, Sheldon your with some guy named Sid, he's a university student who's apprenticing at the station, so you can get the student point of view."

"Awesome"

"Mac and Stella you guys are with the lead CSI, Adam, your with John, he's one of the Lab techs. I'm with my dad, and Danny and Lindsay, your with Micah, one of the other CSI's. Raine your with Annabelle, she's a prosector"

"Sweet" Danny said high-fiving Lindsay

"Any questions?" Flack asked

"Yeah, when is it?"

"Oh yeah, right after school next wednesday"

"Okay"

"Is that the time?" Lindsay asked catching sight of the clock on the wall, "Stella my mom will be here like any second,"

"Mine too, Sheldon, are you catching a ride with me?"

"Is that alright?"

"Course" Danny told him

"Then yeah I will"

"Raine you're with me?"

"Yep"

"You got a ride Adam" Flack Jr. asked

"I.. I'll walk"

"I can give you a ride Adam" Mac told him

"It... it's okay"

"My dad could give you a ride too" Flack told him.

* * *

_Alright guys time for a vote, do you want, _

_A. Adam to get a ride with Mac and have some Mac, Adam bonding?_

_B. Flack's dad to give him a ride home and have him be suspicious?_

_C. Adam to walk home, and maybe have a Little violence, Under the night sKy hmm you choosE_

_You have until Thursday evening 4:00 mountain Pacific time to vote, so either email me, or put it in your reviews, then on either thursday, or friday I will add the next chapter with the winning story line. _

_ Anyways thanks again for reading and reviewing, and again any suggestions just let me know. _

_ Kaddie out, _


	19. Chapter 19

_ Hey guys, I'm sooo sorry I took so long but my internet was down, then I've been camping. As for the results, it was a tie so thanks to lostinthecrowd789 for the idea for the compromise. _

_Anyways,_

_

* * *

_

Last time

"You got a ride Adam" Flack Jr. asked

"I.. I'll walk"

"I can give you a ride Adam" Mac told him

"It... it's okay"

"My dad could give you a ride too" Flack told him.

* * *

Now the continuation:

"I... It's not far, I... I'll walk"

"You sure?" Mac asked

"Yeah"

"Alright"

"Be careful bud" Danny told him as the group headed outside, "Watch out for Vampires"

"Vampires?" Adam asked confused

"Yeah, you know the sparkly ones that are starting a war against Bella."

"Hey, don't tease, besides this is New York not Seattle"

"It's okay, he's just jealous because he doesn't sparkle." Adam said looking up

Everyone turned to stare at him. Realizing he'd said what he was thinking aloud he instantly paled and looked down tensing. Adam waited tensely for the hit that never came, instead he felt a hand gently ruffle his hair, glancing up he saw it was Danny.

"I'm sor-

"Not bad kid, not bad" Danny told him pulling back his hand

"A little practice, and you'll give Danny a run for his money" Lindsay told him with a grin

"Hey don't give him ideas" Danny whined as a blue van pulled up, "That's our ride, see you tomorrow."

"Bye guys" The gang called as Danny and Sheldon got in the van. Mac and Raine left soon after, followed shortly by Stella and Lindsay.

"You sure you don't want a ride?" Flack asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Adam said looking down

"Alright if your sure," Adam nodded "Okay then, see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, um... bye" Adam said as he started walking home

Adam had made sure to watch where he was going in relation to his house, and was fairly confident he could get home without having to go all the way back to the school. Unfortunately this meant going a different route, and past different houses. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, however he happened to turn a corner right where two very familiar figures just happened to be shooting hoops.

"Well, well lookey here," Luke said catching sight of the red head. Adam froze as Luke and Ben came towards him, knowing that there was no chance he could out run them. "Little Adam came to play."

"I dunno Luke, he doesn't look like he'd be any good."

"You're right, maybe we could help him out, give him a few pointers."

Ben grabbed Adam's backpack, and threw it on to the ground before grabbing Adam's arms and pinning them behind his back.

"How about we start with passing, can you catch?" He asked throwing the ball as hard as he could. As Ben was holding his arms back, it hit him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Just then a truck pulled around the corner and flashing lights turned on (Police lights). Seeing the lights Ben pushed Adam to the ground then Luke and him fled. The lights turned off, and a figure stepped out of the car and came over to where Adam was lying on the ground.

* * *

_ Okay so what do you think? I'll do my very best to have the next chapter up tomorrow, again I'm sorry for the long wait. Thanks to everyone who voted, and everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it plus it's really neat to get reviews. Anyways, thanks again, and I'm really sorry I didn't get it up last week when I said I would. _

_ Kaddie out. _

_P.S. I don't know if any of you read the reviews but if you do and you were wondering, No I did not review myself, it was my mom, I was showing her the sight and well... anyways um... yeah... Bye._


	20. Chapter 20

"Adam?" The figure asked, "Are you alright?"

Adam looked up and realized it was Mac kneeling beside him.

"How'd you get... sirens?" Adam asked

Mac smiled, "Not sirens, just lights, they were for the project, I saw them when I got the board game, so I figured since everyone else is doing a project I would do a study to see how many people slow down when they see a car on the side of the road with flashing lights on."

"Oh"

"Yeah, you alright? How much damage did they do this time?"

"... how did you find me? I thought... weren't you dropping Raine off."

"I did, then I drove back and asked Flack which way you went and came after you, hoping to find you."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Well you seem to have a knack for finding trouble, it almost seems drawn to you."

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh, you okay to get up?"

"Um... yeah." Mac grabbed his hand and helped him up.

"That yours?" he asked pointing to Adam's discarded backpack

"Yeah" Mac grabbed the backpack "Thanks." Adam muttered reaching for the backpack

"Oh no you don't, you can have this back when I drop you off at your house."

"I... It's okay... they... they're gone, I... I can walk."

"I'm not letting you walk Adam you just got attacked."

"But... they... I...

"No" Adam looked down "For crying out loud Adam, I-we just want to help you, although it would be nice if you weren't so terrified one of us is going to hurt you."

"I'm sorry"

"For being afraid? Honestly can't say I blame you after seeing how Luke and Ben and some of the other players treat you" Mac said walking towards the truck.

"For... screwing up... for... for needing help." Adam said looking down, frozen behind Mac

Adam stared at the ground until he felt Mac's hands on his shoulders, and felt Mac lean down in front of him at eye level. Then one of Mac's hands came down and gently lifted Adam's chin until they're eyes met. Then he put his hand back on Adam's shoulder.

"Hey you're not a screw up okay," Adam looked at the ground, "Nuhuh, look at me" Adam hesitated, "Adam" Adam slowly looked up, "Everyone makes mistakes, thats human nature, but Adam I have yet to see you, as you say, screw up. Besides, you have to be one of the bravest kids I know, you stood up to Luke when he was threatening you and you were out numbered, and even though your terrified that you might screw up and one of us will hurt you, you are still hanging out with us. Actually I lied, you have made two mistakes, one being that you think any of us would hurt you, and the second being that you keep counting yourself out, acting like you don't matter."

Adam opened his mouth to apologize

"No, you don't need to apologize for it either, you don't get that way by yourself,, someone has to help, has to force it on you. I blame them, not you." Adam's eyes had found the ground again

"And as for us helping you, well that's what friends do." Adam looked up surprised, and Mac continued, "I've notice you probably haven't had many of those before either, so I'll let you in on a little secret. That's what friends do, they watch each other's backs, and don't expect anything in return."

Mac held Adam's gaze for a few more seconds, until Adam started squirming, before standing up. "Great now I'm starting to sound like Danny." Adam smiled at that, "Anyways let's get out of here before the goon squad comes back." Adam snorted at that.

"Mac"

"Yeah"

"... Thanks"

"Anytime."

* * *

_Hey guys, so tell me what ya thought, did you like the twist? As per requested the next chapter will have a little bit of Adam's home life, but if there is anything else you'd like to see well then let me know. Also thanks again for all of your reviews, I really appreciate them. Um... I think that's everything, so yeah, oh yeah any suggestions for me would be great too! :)_

_ Kaddie out. _


	21. Chapter 21

The rest of the ride was slow and quiet, neither one of them mentioned anything else about their previous conversation. Mac did get to see Adam open up some more and see a little bit more of the personality behind the mask when Mac asked him about his classes. Finally they arrived at Adam's house.

"I... um... do... do you... do you want to come in?"

"Sure" Mac said taking his seatbelt off and handed Adam his backpack.

Adam nodded taking his backpack and getting out of the truck. Stepping out of the car Adam led the way up the stairs to the small apartment.

"Adam" A women's voice called "Adam is that you?" A small brunette woman came over, seeing Adam she ran and wrapped him in a giant bear hug. "Oh Adam I was so worried, where have you been?"

"I called and told you I was going over to a... to Don's house remember"

"Oh right" she said letting him go and turning to Mac she asked "and this Don?"

"No mom that's Mac."

"Oh, well very nice to meet you Mac"

"You too Mrs. Ross"

"Please, call me Anne, anyways it was nice of you to drive my little Addy home" Adam blushed at the use of his nickname in front of Mac.

"It was my pleasure, however I really should be going."

"Are you sure? I could make some hot chocolate? And I just finished dinner"

"Thank you but I really need to get going."

"Alright, if your sure"

"Yeah, my mom'll be wondering where I am"

"Alright dear, It was nice to meet you?"

"You too" he said turning to leave "See you Adam"

"Bye" Mac left

"Well he was really nice" Anne said when Mac was gone

"Yeah he is"

"So, how was your day?"

"It was good"

"How are you feeling?" She asked giving him a look saying 'I mean about the bruises'

"Fine mom, you?"

"I'm getting better sweetheart"

"That's good, how was work?"

"Fine"

Adam relaxed his mom was having a good day he just hoped that now that his dad was no longer around her episodes would fade.

* * *

_Hey guys sorry it took so long I had no internet. So what do you think? If his mom doesn't quite make sense yet it will be explained soonish. I know it's short, but I just wanted to get in a little bit more about his mom in. Anyways, thanks for the reviews I really love getting them, like seriously I do like a little happy dance everytime I see my mailbox full of them! so thanks _

_ Kaddie out _


	22. Chapter 22

School went smoothly the next couple of days, Luke wasn't making any moves other than intimidating Adam, though and Adam knew it was only a matter of time till Luke made his move. As for the science project they had decided Mac would do finger printing. They still weren't sure about computers or DNA but they were working on it. Fore toxicology they had decided that anything cool to do for it would require fast amounts of supplies, things not storable in a board game box, therefore they had decided to do a word search with really long complicated words, like Dioscorides. The most important thing that happened that week though is Adam started to really relax around the group, especially Danny. When adults were around he immediately threw up the wall that he had created and tensed up going quiet, but around the group he began to relax he was still nervous around Flack, and Mac, but it was an improvement. Before they knew it wednesday was there, and so was their date with their police contacts.

"Hey kids" Flack Sr. said coming up to the group that entered the police station.

"Hey Mr. Flack" they replied

"These them Don?" Asked someone as he and two others walked up to them,

"Yeah, kids, this is Michael Jones, Annabelle May and Sid Hammerback"

"Nice to meet you" came the chorused reply

"Hi guys, so you're doing a science project eh?"

"Yeah, we're trying to show how science is used in the "real" world, and we decided to create a board game showing how science is used to fight crime" Stella answered

"Really, that reminds me of this one time at school when-

"Sid...

"My teacher made us-

"Sid, SID!"

"What?"

"I'm sure they'd love to hear your story but right now I have to get them to their corresponding people"

"Oh right."

"So Sheldon, you're with Sid here so I'll let you go."

"Raine your with Annabelle"

"Hi Raine is it?" Annabelle asked when Raine stepped forward.

"Yes,"

"It's nice to meet you, now I need to get back to the court house, so if you'll come with me" The two of them left.

"So Mac, and Stella, you're with Michael here."

"Now Danny, Lindsay, Adam and Don come with me" Taking them down the hall they came to several labs.

Entering one of the labs he called two young men over, "John, Micah this is Adam, Danny, and Lindsay."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Micah, Danny and Lindsay, the two of you are with me,"

"And Adam, you're with me,"

"Alright I'll see you kids later"

"Bye guys" Flack jr. called

"Later Flack, Mr. Flack" Danny called

"Bye guys" Lindsay called

"Bye"

"Alright so Danny and Lindsay come with me"

Micah, Danny, Lindsay, and the Flacks left each heading their different directions leaving Adam alone with John.

* * *

_Hey guys, so what did you think? _

_So umm this is just a filler for the next chapter, which I hope to have up soon, but not really sure whats going to happen so... we shall see..._

_anyways :D _

_Kaddie out_

_P.S. The person who is reviewer number 90 will get a surprise, not sure what yet... maybe a sneak peek of what is going to come, or just a secret hmmm... you should all remind me not to write these things when distracted or hyper... _

_k bye now _


	23. Chapter 23

_So before we start, just slight warning little bit of... mind blank... talks about one of the episodes from season four just a little bit in my authors note 6ish lines down so yeah..._

"So, Adam right?"

"Yeah"

"I'm John, so you're interested in toxicology and computers huh?"

"Yeah"

"You any good on a computer?"

"Well... I... um... yes." (A/N _okay so I was originally going to have him be more shy about how good he was at computers, but then I thought about it and remembered _ the episode Down the Rabbit hole where Adam is like 'you don't stand a chance, but I do...' to Mac, so yeah... decided he'd be a little less modest about it.)

John chuckled, "So you from around here?"

Adam glanced up surprised, "...no"

"Oh?"

"I... we... just moved" Adam said looking down not wanting to answer.

"We?"

"Me and my mom"

"From where?"

"... Ar... Arizona"

"What about your dad?"

"I'm sorry" John said assuming death, "So computers...

"So I hear you guys are creating a board game"

"Yeah, everyone is doing the topic that interests them and then creating a mini-game to go with it." Lindsay told him

"Wow that's pretty cool I wish that I could have done something like that when I was in school."

"Yeah but we still can't think of anything for computers or DNA."

"Hmmm those are tricky ones, you could have like Punnet Squares... that's all I got"

"That just might work, we'll talk to the other's about it."

"Okay, so guys, I'm going to show you guys how some of the machines work, then I'll let you see if you can find some blood on a pencil, and finger printing, and then after we can do the interview portion, how does that sound?"

"Awesome" Danny replied

"So what are we going to do dad?" Flack asked

"Well I have photo radar duty, so we can go do that and you can ask you're questions."

"Oh boy... sounds like fun" Flack said dripping with sarcasm

"All right, so this is the morgue" Sid said upon entering the shiny room, shiny as in it had silver everywhere.

"Okay"

"Yeah so what do you want to know about?"

"What are some of the major moral ethics about doing an autopsy?" Sheldon asked

"Wow um... okay not what I was expecting... okay moral ethics..."

At the court house Raine was given a tour around the court house, given the opportunity to meet some of the judges not in court sessions, and even got to sit in on a trial. At the end of it all she got an interview, and got to see some of the paper work included in being a prosecutor.

"Hey guys, how was it" Danny asked as he came out, catching sight of Mac, and Stella.

"Pretty boring actually, we sat down as he lectured us, then we got to ask questions."

"Really that sucks" Lindsay said

"Yeah, how about you guys"

"We got to do experiments, and ask questions, and he gave us an idea for DNA." Lindsay said excited

"Oh?" Stella asked

"Punnet Squares" Danny sighed

"That's not a bad idea" Stella replied

"That's what I said, seeing as it is sciency."

"Sciency? I don't think that's a word Montana"

"Shut up Danny, and never mind, it is now."

Flack came up to them.

"Hey how was it?" Stella asked

"Boring, we sat at an intersection holding the speed gun."

"That sucks" Danny said with a grin

"I know right"

"Where's Raine, Adam, and Sheldon?" Lindsay asked

"Raine went home, she'll meet us tomorrow." Mac said

"And the other two?"

"Right there" Danny said as the two in question walked out of the station "So, how was it?"

"Really neat, we talked about the ethics and morals of autopsies and what happens when people don't want autopsies"

"Thats... well at least it's not completely morbid," Danny said "Adam how about you?"

"Alright, he asked a lot of questions though, but the computer part was really interesting, and I got an idea for the computer part of the game, seeing as computer's encrypt everything into ones and zeros I figure that we could create like a simple cypher, and the people have break the cypher, um but yeah, he showed me how to like go in and make a picture so it has better resolution, and then how the various machines work, and-

"Adam, slow down, not all of us can think at the speed of light." Danny grinned

"Sorry" Adam muttered blushing

" No worries. That's really interesting Adam, and I think the cypher idea is awesome."

"Thanks, but um... I really got to go, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye" they called after him grinning.

"Is it just me or does that kid get a little more hyper and eccentric every time I see him?" Flack asked

The others just smiled agreeing, happy that Adam was opening up.

* * *

_So... _

_anyways, next chapter should have a little bit more home life, SHOULD, I make no promises, but for all those of you who want some more, there is more coming, I just have to figure out how to make it work so it should happen in the next couple of chapters so hang tight. _

_Wow I guess I need to come up with better bribes... oh well :P _

_bonus points to who ever know's what a Punnet square is... and you're prize is... drum roll please... you get to share with the rest of the class :D just kidding anyways, if you don't know it's a biology thing that is used to figure out what the possibilities of children getting what genes, if you want more information, you should go either to someone more expert than me, or google :D_

_So yeah,_

_Kaddie out_

_P.S. so minor prize to reviewer #90 (surprise of what will happen in short future) just like I promised, and even bigger prize (same as previous but also gets to know what will happen even more down the road,) for the person who is #100 oh and they get to be my best friend for the day which is like a prize all on it's own :P so please review, and thank you so much to those who already have, I like to write everyone a personal email saying thanks, but I am really busy right now so if I haven't yet, I promise I will, but to the ppl who don't have accounts..._

_Daph: your english is fine, and I thank you so much for your support, and review_

_MagicalMary: Thank you very much for your appreciation, it's what keeps me going so thank you _

_and to everyone else, thank you sooo much I really truly do appreciate it, so THANK YOU!_


	24. Chapter 24

_As per request... and just so I don't get in trouble... all this information (about Mac's family) was found on wikipedia... except that which wasn't.

* * *

_

**Mac's house**

"Hey mom," Mac said as he entered his house, and walked into the kitchen where a brown hair, brown eyed lady was busy cooking. Her eyes were alit with happiness, but worry wrinkled her ageless face.

"Hello dear, how was your day" she asked

"Fine, we had our interviews, for the biology project, today."

"Oh? and how was that?"

"It was interesting, Stella and I were sent with one of the head detectives, and he explained both the different ways that they try to solve crimes, and how an effective lab is run."

"Interesting."

"Yeah... how's dad?"

"Well his cough is getting worse, but he still refuses to go to the doctor, I'm getting worried."

"I'll talk to him." Mac said looking upstairs "How are you holding up?"

"You do know that you are a teenager right, Mac, you're supposed to be worrying about which parties to go to, not taking care of me."

"Party's are overrated."

"Mac" His mom whined exasperated.

"hmm," Mac chuckled "I'm fine mom,"

"Yes you, are, you're better than fine, you are perfect, and I am soo proud of you."

"Thanks"

"I'm being embarrassing, aren't I?"

"Just a little bit"

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright, I'm going to go say hi to dad"

"Alright, but promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"That you'll stop growing up and being so worried"

"I'll try mom"

"Yeah, I know what that means, out of here you scoundrel"

"Yes M'am" He said with a mock solute turning and going towards the stairs

"And Mac?" His mom called when he hit the third stair

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too mom."

Mac reached the top of the stairs, and hesitated outside of his dad's room, before knocking.

"Come in" the voice from the other side of the door rasped between coughing. Mac entered slowly. "Well come in boy, you'r letting the draft in" the man ordered.

"Yes sir" Mac answered automatically following the order.

"Come in sit, and tell me about you're day"

Mac went over to sit on the edge of the bed by the man sitting in an old rocking chair watching the football game. The old man was clean shaven, army cut hair, with intelligent blue eyes sparkling with a fading light. His body looked worse for wear as well, as though he had lost vast mounts of weight in a short period of time.

"Well, school was rather ordinary, there wasn't a lot of new information, just review, and working on our projects."

"Ah, yes, the biology project, and" Mac's dad broke out into a fit of coughing, "How is that going?"

"It's exciting, today we had our meetings / interviews, with our contacts from the police station, Stella and I got to go with the lead CSI."

"Stella? That's that Bonasera girl right? How are the two of you doing?"

"Yes, and we're not dating dad, she's just a good friend"

"Right" The man said with a grin

"I'm serious"

"Mhmm, anyways, tell me more about this Adam fellow."

"Well lets see, we haven't found out much more about his past, or where he's from, but well he is opening up a lot more now, and his mind must go a thousand miles a second, because he rambles an incredible amount. He's also very kid-like, I mean yes he is younger than us, but some of the things he does just remind me of an elementary student. Also I'm starting to wonder if he isn't slightly OCD."

"Hmm, you said that you met his mother."

"Yes, she seemed well, like a loose canon, she cared a great deal about him, but... it was only momentarily meeting, though so I can't make a accurate decision."

"Well I'm proud of you for protecting this boy, and taking him under your wing."

"Thanks, although I would say he's more under Danny's wing than mine, Danny seems to have a big brother complex about Adam, though I have to admit, there is something about Adam that just seems to bring a protective instinct out in everyone."

Mac's dad laughed at that, however his laughing turned into coughing, as he grabbed a handkerchief.

"Enough about my life, how are you doing?"

"Not you too, you're mother has been harassing me to no end"

"She's just worried about you, we all are."

"I'm fine, it's just a chest cold."

"Yeah, I'll believe-" Catching sight of something red on the handkerchief, he grabbed it, "Is that blood?"

"No... it's... ketchup."

"Come on, we need to get you to the hospital"

"No, I'm fine"

"No dad, you're not," Shouting down stairs, "Mom, come here" turning back to his dad he said "now you can come nicely, or I'll call the ambulance, and have them drag you out kicking and screaming."

"You wouldn't dare"

"I'm you're son"

"I... You... Fine"

* * *

_Hey so whatcha think, next chapter might jump around a little bit, but we will see more of both Adam, and Mac's family soon. Anywho thanks so much for the reviews, and please keep 'em coming, and remember 90th reviewer gets a small prize 100th viewer gets big prize. Anywho love ya'll, _

_ Kaddie out_


	25. Chapter 25

_ Hey guys / gals, so I'm really sorry I haven't posted anything in a while... my house kinda burnt down and so I didn't have a computer for a while their plus my notes are kinda gone, but anywho here's the next chapter_

_P.S. So I promised that I would give the 90th reviewer I would give them a sneak peak of what was to come thank you to everyone who did review, but the 90th reviewer was _smiling-is-my-favorite-pastime... _but I can't send you an message, so if you would like to collect your prize :) then send me a message, telling me how to contact you please. _

_P.P.S. Thanks again to everyone who is reviewing I really appreciate it and I am going to try and post sooner, but again thanks so much, and I'm really sorry about the wait, and I really appreciate the support you guys have given me... I mean 91 reviews, I'm impressed, surprised, and extremely grateful!

* * *

_

"Hey has anyone seen Mac today?" Danny asked when everyone met in Biology, to work on the project

"No, he hasn't been to any of his classes." Stella told him

"I hope he's alright" Lindsay replied

"I'm sure he's alright, probably heard that Dr. Sinclair was subbing today and skipped out on purpose."

"And how was he supposed to know that Flack?" Lindsay asked

"It's Mac, he knows everything" Flack replied

"Yeah, it's kinda weird" Danny agreed

"You're just saying that because he always knows when the two of you get into trouble" Stella told them rolling her eyes

"Like I said he knows everything" Flack argued

"You could say that" Sheldon interrupted, "but then you could also say that Mac is really good at reading people, and knowing you two for so long he can read you both like an open book"

Danny and Flack looked at each other before Danny said "he's definitely psychic."

"He may be psychic, but the two of you are psycho" Lindsay informed them with a grin

"Montana! That's cold!"

"In the Winter? Yes it is cold in the Winter" Lindsay replied with a smirk

"Smart-ass" Danny said grinning ear to ear

"Come on you three, let's get focus back onto the project"

"Oh right..." Danny said looking sheepish

"So how's everyone's individual projects going?"

Everyone started talking all at once, trying to get their ideas, and projects heard.

"Alright, alright" Stella said with laugh, "One at a time, Adam why don't you start?"

"I... um... okay... well I started on the cypher, and-"

*Adam Ross to the Office please, Adam Ross to the office*

"Saved by the bell" Danny told him, "Or should I say the P.A. system"

"Good luck man" Flack told him

Lindsay smacked Flacks arm, "Stop scaring him Flack," To Adam she added "just ignore these two bone heads, and we'll see you later."

"Bye Adam" they all called as he picked up his bag, and headed towards the office.

* * *

_Hey so just so you know, I know this chapter is really short, but the plan is to do several really short chapters in quick succession, and then eventually go back to having longer chapters, so I'm going to try to have all of the short chapters up in the next two weeks, so keep checking back for more updates please :)_

_ and again thanks soooooooo much for all of your support, and reviews, I love them, and appreciate the suggestions, as they help to keep the story moving, as well as make me a better writer, or at least I hope I'm getting better... :)_

_ Anywho Kaddie out_


	26. Chapter 26

_Here we go, next short chapter :)

* * *

_

**Last night at the hospital**

Mac and his mother were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for the verdict on Mac's father.

A tall doctor with brown hair starting to grey, blue eyes, carrying a cane as he limped, came towards them.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Zachary Mouse, are you here for Mr. Taylor?"

"Yes, is he alright?" Mac's mom asked

"Right now we aren't quite sure what it is that is causing this, it could be a number of things, I'd like to keep him for the night, and then run some more tests in the morning."

"Alright, but he is going to be alright?"

"At this point it is too early to say, so I suggest that the two of you head home and get some sleep it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Yes, thank you doctor, and have we met before you look very familiar?"

"I don't believe so, but I get that all the time,"

"You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me I have some other patients."

"Of course, have a good night"

"You as well"

The doctor limped away

"He looks so familiar, but I can't figure out why."

"I don't know mom, maybe he's similar to a character from those soaps you like to watch."

"I don't know... you know what he was too nice?"

"Too nice?"

"Yeah for some reason I think he should be meaner, or grumpier"

"Okay mom, come on lets go home,"

**Present**

"Mac time to get up for school"

"I'm not going to school, I'm coming to the hospital with you"

"Mac you can't miss school"

"Mom, One day won't kill me besides I can get notes from Stella later today"

"Are you sure?"

"Mom, I've got some of the highest grades in my classes I'll be fine, besides I only have 3 classes today, and one of them all they will be doing is working on the project."

"Alright but if I find out you have a test today that you just don't want to write, there will be trouble mister" She said whipping him with a cloth playfully

"Deal" Mac said with a smile.

"Come on, lets go visit your father, and that strange doctor that I think I know."

**At the Hospital **

"Hello Mrs. Taylor"

"Hello Dr. Mouse, any news on my husband?"

"We are just running the tests now, you can go see him if you like"

"Yes please, thank you"

"It's room 333B on your right"

"Thank you Doctor"

"You're welcome, I'll let you know as soon as the tests are done, if you'll excuse me"

"Of course, thank you again, come Mac lets go visit your father"

* * *

_Okay so not a lot of the main characters but this chapter was fun to write, next chapter is going to be looking at Adam, as we... I mean you find out why he got called down to the office. :D _

_Kaddie out _


	27. Chapter 27

Previously

*Adam Ross to the Office please, Adam Ross to the office*

"Saved by the bell" Danny told him, "Or should I say the P.A. system"

"Good luck man" Flack told him

Lindsay smacked Flacks arm, "Stop scaring him Flack," To Adam she added "just ignore these two bone heads, and we'll see you later."

"Bye Adam" they all called as he picked up his bag, and headed towards the office.

**Continuation**

Adam entered the office a little nervously, to the receptionist he said, "H... hi, um... you... I... "

"Adam Ross?"

"Yes"

"You have a phone call on line one"

"Oh... I... thanks"

Picking up the phone Adam said "um... hello?"

"Hi, Adam Ross?"

"Y... Yes"

"Hi, I'm Debby, I work with your mom."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, anyways, um your mom isn't feeling very well today, and we have been to find a number to get ahold of your father, but she hasn't left one,"

"Oh, um well he's on the other side of well... if you, or someone else could just give her a ride home, I'll call my him, and um, he can um meet her there" Adam said quickly trying to pass of his lie, and stop her from asking too many questions

"Oh, well dear she's slightly delusional and well we were thinking that we should take her to the hospital"

"NO! I mean, um... she's scared of hospitals, if you um take her home, my um dad... yeah um he'll take her when he gets there."

"Alright dear, thank you very much."

"Um, yeah... thank you... I'll uh... I'll make the call right now."

"Okay bye dear, have a good rest of your day"

"You too, um thanks"

Hanging up the phone, Adam walked back over to the receptionist, "Um... that was my mom, she um, she forgot I had a... dentist appointment today, and um well so she is going to pick me up, um... so I won't be here the rest of the day, um she'll call later and excuse me" Adam rambled

"Alright dear," The receptionist mumble distractedly "Have a good day"

"Um... you... you too."

With that Adam sped out of the office and ran all the way home hopping that his mom was going to be alright, because he wasn't sure how much longer he could hide his mom's episodes from the world. If it got out, if someone found out about his mom, then they would lock her up, and either put him in foster care, or worse, get his dad.

* * *

_ So whatta you think?_

_Oh P.S. just so you know nothing suspicious is going on with Dr. Mouse, it was my attempt at humor, in that he was supposed to be a representation of Dr. Gregory House, with the cane and the limp, hence why Mac's mom thought he should be meaner... Gregory House, Zachary Mouse... yeah never mind not important to the story at all just thought it would be interesting to see if any one noticed. _

_Thanks again for all the reviews,_

_Kaddie out. _


	28. Chapter 28

_Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry for the long break in between updates, things have been crazy and for the life of me I couldn't get this chapter to work. So I probably need to go and watch a few more episodes because Adam really doesn't sound like Adam, well maybe he does, anyways, I think it was necessary to show a little bit more of a mature side to him. Again, I'm sorry I'll try to be faster, but I make no promises, I have a midterm and a 16ish page essay due but I WILL have at least two more chapters up this month, and then I will have hopefully more next month. Anywho enjoy!

* * *

_

"MOM!" Adam yelled when he got home, hearing noises in the kitchen he ran in to find his mom frantically scrubbing dishes. "Mom? Mom what are you doing?"

"He's coming, I need to get these clean, he'll be here soon... the laundry I need to do the laundry, he'll-

"Mom, mom it's alright he's not here"

"He's coming, Adam he's coming do the laundry."

"He's not coming mom, it's alright."

Grabbing a plate and throwing it at the wall she screamed "No it's not, he's coming"

Adam froze staring fearfully at his mom. Seconds passed as they stared at each other. Finally the crazed look in Anne's eyes disappeared and she fell to the ground balling. After a few hesitant seconds Adam forced himself over to where she was sitting. Sitting beside her he put his arm around her wrapping her in a hug.

"It's alright mom."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Addy, I never meant it, I just... It just-

"It's okay mom, I understand"

"I'm sorry"

"I know mom, it's alright."

They sat like that for hours, until Anne finally fell asleep. Adam being too small to carry her grabbed some pillows and blankets from the living room, lied her down, and wrapped the blanket around her. Once this was done he quietly went about cleaning up the dishes and broken plate, praying that this would pass.

* * *

_Once again, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Love you guys, and all the support you've given me. Again if you have and suggestions, or advice, I'd love to hear it. _

_Kaddielinn out _


	29. Chapter 29

"Hi dad" Mac said walking into room 333B

"Mac! What are you doing here?" His dad asked sitting on the white hospital bed wearing his plain hospital garbs.

"Visiting you"

"You better not be missing class just to come and visit me because of this chest cold."

"I don't have class for an hour dad"

"Oh, where is your mom?"

"She should be here soon, she just wanted to stop and inform the nurse of all of your medical history"

"She's doing what?"

"You heard me."

"Tell the nurse-

"Yep"

"At the hospital-

"Uh huh"

"With my medical charts"

"That's what I said"

"My medical history"

"Mmhmm"

"What!"

"Yeah."

"Hello boys, what are you talking about?" Mac's mom asked entering

"Nothing mom."

"Mhmm, I'm sure."

"When do you have class Mac?"

"It doesn't matter, I can miss today, one day in my entire high school career won't hurt me dad."

"You are not missing school, because I have some bloody chest cold"

"Glad you're feeling better dad"

"You get your butt to class now McKenna"

"Dad-

"Honey don't you think-"

"Now!"

"Yes sir" Mac said turning to leave

"Oh and Mac"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"Welcome dad"

"Now get to class."

"Yes sir" Mac said with a smile before turning and leaving.

"Now what was that about, he just wanted to stay and make sure you were alright. He's right, one day won't kill him."

"It's not going to be one day Marie"

"What do you mean?"

"The doctor finished running those tests."

"And? Pneumonia?"

"No, it's not Pneumonia."

"Then what is it?"

"I have cancer in my lungs Marie"

"What? So can they operate? Radiation, anything?"

"They say that I only have a few months left, Kemo will only prolong the inevitable."

"No! There has to be something we can do." She exclaimed as tears started to fall down her face. "I won't give up."

"Neither will I, miracles happen all the time. This won't take me without a fight."

"So what do we do?"

"We have to be strong."

* * *

_Thanks again for sticking with me, even though I am taking forever to finish this story. _

_I just realized this the other day, but it's been a year since I started writing this... a year... I can't believe it. _

_I have a few more surprises in store, so I really hope you'll stick with me. _

_I promise that I will finish this, I've received some notes from people thinking that I had left this unfinished, I will finish it (unless there is some unforeseen event that prevents it), it may just take a while so here's hoping you can bear with me. _

_Anywho, I think that's everything for now,_

_Kaddie out_


	30. Chapter 30

_Hey Guys, cutting it close I know, but it is up, and like I promised three chapters up this month!_

_Oh and I had a question about whether or not this will be a slash, no it will not, only friendship._

* * *

"Hey Adam, missed you yesterday." Danny said as he came up to Adam and led him towards the lockers where the Stella and Flack were standing.

"Hey Danny"

"Hey Danny Adam. So how much trouble are you in?" Flack asked

"Huh?"

"Stop teasing him Flack." Stella admonished smacking Flack on the arm lightly.

"Ow! Stella"

"What he means is, is what happened yesterday when you got called to the office?" Stella asked.

"Oh... my mom wasn't feeling very well, and they didn't have my... my d... dad's number at her work."

"Hey, this is the first we've heard about the old man, so what's he like?" Flack questioned.

"Yeah" Danny added, "You never talk about your folks, good, bad or indifferent."

"Oh... um... well... Mac! How's your dad?" Adam asked grateful for a distraction.

"Hi guys" Mac said coming up, "He's alright, they are running some tests, so we should know what's wrong here soon."

"That's good" Danny agreed

"Yeah, how's your mom taking it?"

"She's actually going a little bit crazy, she spent this morning telling the nurses about my fathers medical needs"

"She did what!" Danny exclaimed/asked.

"I know"

"Well at least she's found a way to cope" Stella said grinning.

"True, so what were you guys talking about earlier?"

"Oh we were just asking Adam about his folks, his mom was sick yesterday" Danny told him catching him up.

"I see, is she alright?"

"Oh... uh yeah, she'll be alright, she... she just... it's just been a stressful couple of months... what with the move and all."

"Makes sense" Danny said

"How abou-

"Oh, I need to get to class, I need to find out what I missed yesterday after all" Adam interrupted quickly before running of to class.

"Okay did any one else find that strange? Even for Adam?" Danny asked looking around.

"What were you going to ask him?" Mac asked

"Well we were talking about his dad earlier, so I was going to ask about him."

"Come to think of it, he changed the topic then too." Flack commented looking down the hall in the direction Adam went.

"I'm sure you guys are just jumping to conclusions, I mean this isn't the first time he's put someone else before himself, besides even if it is maybe he just doesn't like talking about his parents."

"You could be right Stells" Danny agreed.

"But..." Stella asked

"But he has shown signs of being afraid, or nervous around males, and then he avoided talking about his dad, that does look a tad suspicious." Flack told her

A bell ringing interrupted their conversation.

"Let's just keep an eye on him, and Stella and Danny" Mac said as they started heading their separate ways to class.

"Yeah?"

"Ya?" They asked synchronically turning around.

"See if you can get him to open up a bit more."

"Will do Mac,"

"Fine, but if nothing is wrong will you stop prying, that boy is shy enough without his friends hounding him for his life story." Stella complained

"If, If, we don't find anything" Mac agreed.

"That's all I ask" Stella told him before heading to class

"If" Mac said looking at Danny

"Whatever you say boss"

* * *

_Thanks again for the reviews guys still much appreciated!_

_Anywho what did ya think?_

_Kaddie out _

_P.S. I have a surprise for all of you in the next few chapters..._


	31. Chapter 31

_Hey guys sorry about the long wait things have been crazy, but I'm back now and I'm going to try to upload at least once a week! So for the purposes of the story I'm changing a few slight details from the actual series to fit my purposes._

* * *

_But yeah, well here goes…_

"Hi mom, I'm home" Mac called as he entered the door.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm in the kitchen could you come here for a sec?"

"Sure, what's up?" Mac asked making his way to the kitchen. Sitting next to his mom was a dark haired woman, and a dark haired teenager. "I didn't realize we had guests."

"Mac, this is my sister Marissa, and her daughter Jo, they will be staying with us for a while."

"Nice to meet you." Mac said shaking Marissa's hand, and before turning to do the same to Jo. Before he could hold his hand up though she had grabbed him in a hug.

"We're cousins, so if you think I'm going to let you get away with anything less than a hug you are greatly mistaken."

"Okay, it's nice to meet you too." Mac said as they pulled apart still a little surprised by her actions.

"Mac, why don't you show Jo to the guest bedroom where she'll be staying, and then out around town while me and Marissa catch up."

"Sure." Mac said heading out of the kitchen, "So Jo have you had the grand tour yet?"

"Nope not yet." Jo answered.

"Thank you so much for coming Marissa" Mac's mom whispered when Mac and Jo left.

"Don't be silly, that's what family is for! You go to the hospital and be with him, I'll take care of everything here, and Jo will watch out for Mac"

"Not that he needs much watching out for" Mac's mom replied with a teary grin. "He's strong, just like his father."

**Upstairs**

"This is the bathroom, and over here is your room." Mac told her pointing to each of the rooms.

"Thanks Mac"

"Your welcome, if you don't mind me asking what are you guys doing here?"

"Well my mom has an issue with staying in one place to long, so she decided that we should come and stay with family for a while.

"Really? She seemed pretty grounded to me."

"I know right, that's the problem, for the first little while she's great, but after a little while, she gets the desire to find somewhere new again."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but enough about me, tell me about yourself."

"Oh um… I like science."

"That's a start, how about your friends?"

"Are you up for meeting them? Because were hanging out at the mall tonight, and you could come."

"Thanks that sounds great! What time?"

"Oh in about an hour or so."

"Perfect, let me just change into something that doesn't look like I've been traveling for ten hours." She said gesturing down to her wrinkled sweats.

"Ten hours, where did you come from?"

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." She smirked at him, "anywho, get out so I can change to meet your presumably crazy friends."

"Hey what makes you think they're crazy?"

"They're friends with you aren't they?"

"That's just mean."

"Don't worry Mac I'll still love ya."

"You haven't known me long enough to love me."

"Oh yeah… well I guess your S.O.L."

"S.O.L.?" Mac asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Shit outta luck." She told him with a grin.

"Your cruel"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what all the guys say, now are you going to let me change so we can go meet your friends?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll just leave you here."

"Well you could, but with so much free time, I might just wander into your room trying to find something to do, and who knows what I would find in there."

"That only works if there is something in there that I'm concerned about you finding."

"… True, then what say we call it a truce?" She asked holding out her hand to shake.

"Hmmm I guess." He said taking her hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Now, get out and let me change!"

* * *

_Hey guys, so what did you think? _

_So things have been really crazy lately so I haven't had a chance to see a lot of the new episodes, and therefore I still need to do my research on Jo, but this scene really came from the last little bit of an __**unfriendly chat, **__when they next each other. But any who thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who reviewed! _

_Much appreciated, Kaddielinn!_

P.S_. So for the purpose of what's going to happen next, I need to move the story along a little faster, so I'm probably going to be doing a lot more of what I did in these chapters where I start at the beginning of the day, and then skip to the end. Also the project (csi type board game) is still going to be finished. _

P.P.S. _Also if anyone has any suggestions for what to do with Luke, and what he is planning, I would love to hear them because I have no idea where to go with him… _


	32. Chapter 32

_Next Chapter… YAY!_

* * *

**At the mall**

"Hey Mac, over here!" Danny called standing up and waving

"Sit down you great buffoon." Flack growled pulling him down.

"Buffoon! Buffoon! Who are you calling a buffoon ya caveman?"

"Would the two of you grow up already?" Stella asked exasperated

"Stella, there males, they never grow up." Lindsay told her sadly

"We're all doomed." Stella said dramatically dropping her head into her arms on the table.

"Hey Mac, who's your friend?" Danny asked excited

"Guys, this is my cousin Jo." Mac told them.

"Nice to meet you" Stella said shaking her hand, "I'm Stella."

"And I'm Lindsay."

"These two jokers are Flack and Danny" Stella said pointing at them each in turn.

"Awe Stell, ya wound me." Danny cried.

"Yeah that's why Doc. Sheldon is here." Flack told him.

"Sorry, I took his files to the professionals, there is nothing that can be done for him." Sheldon informed them solemnly

"Gee thanks, next time I'll get your back too."

"Hi, I'm Sheldon." Sheldon introduced himself ignoring Danny's pleas.

"It's nice to meet you all." Jo smiled shaking Sheldon's hand.

"I hate you all" Danny informed them, "I'm going to find Adam, he appreciates me."

"Hey, where is Adam anyways?"

"Maybe we should call him?" Lindsay asked

"Anybody got his number?" Flack asked

"Does he even have a cellphone?" Sheldon asked

"Adam just moved here." Mac told Jo

"Ah, okay."

"I thought I saw Luke here earlier, you don't think-

They all got up and started talking about splitting up.

"Who's Luke?" Jo asked

"Adam is really good at computers, and unfortunately he caught the eye of a bully who wanted Adam to do some hacking for him, Adam refused, and now Luke has it out for him." Mac explained quickly

"Okay, how can I help?"

"We're going to split up, he's shorter with reddy-blonde hair, and –

"Like the kid walking towards us?" Jo asked pointing

Turning to look they all sighed in relief.

"Adam what happened buddy, you're late." Danny called

"Sorry it took longer to get here than I thought."

"Did you walk?" Flack asked as Adam was soaking wet

"… um"

"It's pouring out!" Danny exclaimed

"It's not that bad…" Adam muttered looking at his feet

"Adam you're soaked to the bone." Stella told him.

"I'm just a little damp… Who's this?"

"Hi I'm Jo, Mac's cousin, it's Adam right?"

"Um yeah… hi."

"Okay sweet. Stella, you Lindsay and Adam come with me, the rest of you we'll meet you back here in an hour, and Mac we're giving him a ride home." Everyone stared at her.

Stella looked at her wondering what Jo was planning. When Jo nodded her head towards Adam she caught on and lightly grabbed Adam's arm "Alright come on Linds time to get going"

"Where are we going?" Adam asked slightly afraid as the girls led him away.

"She's definitely related to you" Danny said as the four of them stared after the girls and Adam had gone.

"Where do you think they are going?" Flack asked.

"To get Adam dry clothes." Mac told them

"How do you know?" Danny asked

"Because I was about to do the same thing, but it's probably better if they do it anyways. " Mac sighed in relief

"Why?" Danny asked

"Because Adam is really shy, and we probably would have lost patience with him, where as the girls won't"

"Good point." Danny nodded as Flack shook his head in agreement.

"So… what are we going to do in the mean time?" Sheldon asked.

Looking around the food court Flack suggested "The arcade?"

"No way! If we go to the arcade without Adam and the girls the girls will skin us alive." Danny exclaimed wincing in anticipation.

"Coffee?" Sheldon suggested

"Sounds like a plan." Mac said and they headed towards the coffee shop.

* * *

_Hey guys, so… what did you think? _

_So question, I know I said I was wanting to move faster, but well… so, did you want to read about the girls shopping with Adam, and then them meeting up with the guys, or maybe meeting up with Luke, or did you just want me to skip to the next day at school and just make references to them bonding?_

_Please let me know._

_And again thanks for reading and for the reviews. _

_Kaddie out _


	33. Chapter 33

**Last time…**

"Okay sweet. Stella, you Lindsay and Adam come with me, the rest of you we'll meet you back here in an hour, and Mac we're giving him a ride home." Everyone stared at her.

Stella looked at her wondering what Jo was planning. When Jo nodded her head towards Adam she caught on and lightly grabbed Adam's arm "Alright come on Linds time to get going"

"Where are we going?" Adam asked slightly afraid as the girls led him away.

**Now the continuation…**

"Stella?" Adam begged

"Yeah?" Stella asked still pulling the soaking Adam along

"Where are we going?"

"To get you new clothes." Stella informed him with a grin.

"but I have clothes" Adam told them still confused

"Adam you're soaking wet, if you stay in those clothes in here with the air conditioning on you're going to get sick." Lindsay told him firmly.

"Oh…" Adam said staring at the ground as if it could give him a reason as to why they were doing this. "Can I… will you let me go now?"

"Oh right."

"Here we go, stop number 1."

**Food Court**

"So… how do you think it's going?" Danny asked

"Danny, they just left" Sheldon informed him

"Yeah but-"

"Danny they are girls, and Adam isn't going to be begging them to leave, so they are probably going to be gone a while."

"Sheldon's right Danny, you're just going to have to be patient."

"Fine"

"Relax Danny, when they get back you can 'help' Lindsay win some video games"

"Yeah! Right?"

"Flack…" Sheldon whispered so Danny wouldn't hear, "You do realize that Lindsay is probably going to kick his butt without help right?"

"Yes, but at least now he's dreaming about that instead of bugging us." Flack whispered back, and the three of them tried to hide smirks as Danny stared into space.

"What about this one?" Lindsay asked holding up a red shirt to Adam's chest.

"No, I think he should wear blue or green, to bring out those lovely blue-green eyes" Jo argued as she looked over their choices, and smiling when Adam blushed a little bit, and looked down. Going over to him she put to fingers under his chin and lifted it so that their eyes met. "Hey, it's true so no being shy alright?"

Adam tried to look away squirming with the attention she was giving him, but she held him gently but firmly until he nodded slightly.

"Good" She told him before handing him three shirts. "Go try these on I want to see what they look like."

"Okay" Adam whispered a little intimidated by her.

"Wait" Stella said coming up holding several jeans as well as both boxers and briefs "I wasn't sure which one you preferred so I grabbed one of each." She told him as handed them to the now very red young man before pushing him into the change room.

"Socks, we forgot socks" Lindsay exclaimed.

"And shoes, we can get those next."

"Are they back yet?" Danny asked head in his arms on the table

"Danny it's only been ten minutes since you asked last time." Sheldon informed him

"But I want to go to the arcade."

"Flack, why don't you too head to the arcade, we'll wait here for them."

"Oh yeah, thanks leave me with him."

Sheldon and Mac looked at each other before both pulling out five bucks and handing them to Flack.

"Okay, Danny let's go."

"Yay!" Danny exclaimed getting up and practically running towards the arcade with Flack racing to keep up.

"Finally! I'm not sure how much more are we there yets I could take." Sheldon sighed in relief

"Sometimes I wonder if Danny has an identical twin, and one of them is mature, and the other acts like a child."

"I completely agree."

"Okay Adam let's see" Stella called

"I don't think that this is a very good idea" Adam's voice came through the closed door of the change room

"Come out and show us, or I'm coming in to get you." Jo informed him

"But… I… um-"

"10… 9…" Jo started counting down, winking at the other girls.

"Fine" the door opened and Adam stood there in a short sleeve blue shirt, and jeans with his arms wrapped around himself protectively.

"Come out" Jo told him gently when he did, albeit slowly and nervously, she told him, "Alright spin"

Adam hesitated a moment looking a Stella, she gave him an encouraging smile, and he turned.

"Wait!" Jo stopped him when he was facing away from them, coming towards him. Slowly and gently she went to grab his arm but he flinched away.

"Sorry" he muttered

Lifting his arm to get a better view of a scar she asked, "What happened here?"

"Oh… I… um… fell…" he said not meeting her searching eyes.

"Really?" She asked disbelief echoing in her voice.

"… I fell… out of a tree… and landed on a… metal pike/railing thing"

"I see" Jo said

"Ouch, how did that happen?" Lindsay asked

"My… uh… my… dad called, and I… uh… lost my balance."

"How old were you?" Stella asked with concern

"Uh… I don't remember." Adam said still not meeting their gazes

"I see… well I like this outfit, you guys" Jo asked changing the subject… for now.

"I agree" Stella smiled

"Me too" Lindsay said

"Good," Jo said before ripping the tags off of the clothing turning to go towards the till, "Grab your stuff we have one more stop to make."

"Okay… but hey wait… what are you doing?"

"Buying your stuff." Jo told him still walking away

"You don't have… wait"

"We'll meet you out front Adam" Jo called over her shoulder before disappearing behind the counter.

When Adam caught up to them again Jo was holding a bag open, "Here put your wet things in here." She told him.

Doing as she told him he asked, "Why did you do that?"

Leaning do to be eye level with him, she tweaked him on the nose, and said "Cuz, I wanted to. Now come on we have one more store to stop at."

"But… I'm dry now…"

Stella gently grabbed his arm, "just come on Adam,"

"But I um… what about the guys?"

"We still have ten minutes, that should be plenty of time."

Ten minutes later the girls and Adam walked into the food court towards where Mac, and Sheldon were sitting.

"Nice outfit" Sheldon told Adam as they walked up, "I particularly like the shoes." Adam looked down blushing, as he remembered how Lindsay and Jo had distracted him while Stella paid for them.

"Thanks," Adam said almost guiltily

"Well, shall we head to the arcade?"

"Sure" Lindsay said

"You guys head over, I just need to talk to Adam for a minute" Stella said with a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Everything alright?" Sheldon asked

"Yeah, fine"

"Alright, we'll meet you there." Mac said leading the others away.

"So Adam, what's up?" Stella asked quietly when the others had left.

"Why?" Adam muttered

"Why what?"

"Did… did you guys do that?" Adam said nearly crying

"Hey, look at me Adam," Stella said lifting his chin up to stare into his teary eyes, her heart breaking. "We did it because we wanted to, we care about you Adam."

"But why? You… You hardly even know me."

"Because…" Stella started, wondering how to drill it into his head how much he meant to them, but realizing that it was still to early for him to be able to understand that she said instead, "we're girls."

"What?" Adam asked confusion etched in his face.

"We like to shop, and buy things, and when we get such a cute little model to dress up, we kinda go crazy."

"But why did you… you didn't have to." Adam still looked utterly lost.

"Because that's what girls do, we shop for each other, and buy each other things, sometimes guys do it, but that's less often."

"Oh,"

"You're our friend Adam, that means sometimes, we are entitled to spoil you just a little bit."

Adam just nodded, still not really understanding.

"Are you ready to catch up to the others now?"

Adam nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Stella gently reached forward, and wiped away the last of his tears, before taking his hand, and leading him towards the arcade.

_Hey guys, so… What did ya think? I wasn't sure about the end of it but… well, it was sweet so I left it. Thanks again so much for not only the reviews, but the people who have either added my story to their favorites, or added me to their alert list, or both, I really appreciate it. _

_But yeah, I would love to hear your thoughts, _

_Kaddie out. _


	34. Chapter 34

_GRRRRR I'm still not happy with the last chapter, so it will probably be changed in the near future…._

_But anywho here is the next chapter for you guys. _

"Everything alright?" Mac asked Stella when her and Adam caught up to the rest of the gang outside of the arcade

"Yeah, everything is fine" Stella said giving Mac a look that said I'll tell you later.

"Well then, shall we go find Danny and Flack?"

"Heck yes!" Lindsay informed him

"Okay then" Mac said with a grin as they walked into the arcade.

Adam's eyes lit up at the sight of all of the games "Whoa… this is sick"

"Adam, haven't you ever been to an arcade before?" Sheldon asked

Adam forcefully broke his eyes away from the games to look at the group who were all staring at him, before blushing and staring at the ground, shaking his head.

"Well then this is extra special, prepare to be amazed" Jo told him

"Guys! Over here" Danny called standing over by the racing game that he had just lost.

"Where's Flack?" Sheldon asked as they approached

"Right here" Flack called from the seat next to where Danny had been sitting.

"I take that to mean Danny got his ass kicked?" Lindsay asked with a smirk

"No" he protested at the same time Flack affirmed

"Yes"

"I just let him win"

"Uh huh, sure you did" Lindsay told him

"I did"

"Yeah right, you couldn't beat him even if he had his eyes closed." Lindsay told him

"Hey!" Danny growled, "I could too."

"No you couldn't, because I can't, and I beat you every time."

"That sounds like a challenge Montana"

"Well it would be… if you had any skill." She said as they walked towards the pool table.

"So Adam, what do you want to try first" Stella asked

"Try?" Flack asked

"This is Adam's first time in an arcade." Stella told him.

"Really? Dude, you've been missing out" Flack told him honestly

"I… um…" Adam looked around at everyone staring at him and looked down, showing his nervousness with being the center of attention by fiddling with his new shirt.

The others shared a look saying maybe they should split up, and let Adam get a little more comfortable first.

"Mac, your with me." Jo told him

"Since when are you in charge?" he asked smiling

"Since I said so, now come on."

"Alright, alright I'm coming." He said following after Jo

"Stella, want to go and check out the new DDR game?"

"Yeah sure, but um" she turned back to look at Adam

"Don't worry Stell" Flack said standing up from the chair of the game he was playing, and wrapping an arm around Adam's shoulders, causing him to violently flinch "Me and Adam'll be fine."

"Alright if your sure"

"Just go kick the boys butt already Stell."

"Yes sir," she said as the two of them went of to the DDR game.

"Looks like it's just the two of us now, so… what games do you like"

"I… uh… I dunno."

"Here how about this one, Guitar Hero, it's just like playing a guitar"

"Ok… I… uh I don't know how to play guitar."

"Ok well, you hold it like this" Flack said as he picked up the guitar and showed him, "your fingers go here and one the screen a color will come up, you press the button with that color at the same time you strum with the other hand."

"Uh… okay" Adam said as he hesitantly picked up the guitar

"Don't worry, we'll take it slow till you get the hang of it."

__**Outside of the arcade**

"Okay, so what's up with Adam?" Jo asked Mac

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that you know what I'm taking about, the nervous twitches the scar that he lied about."

"What scar?"

"You don't know?"

"No."

"He has a scar on the back of his arm, it ends just under the edge of his sleeve, and I'm not sure how big it is, but he lied about it saying he fell out of a tree onto some metal or something,"

"And you think he's lying because?"

"Mac, it's in the shape of a belt buckle."

Mac closed his eyes and sighed taking a deep breath, "we hoped it was just shyness, but there were signs. We think it was a male, his father or uncle perhaps"

"You say was."

"He only moved here with his mom, we think they might have run away."

"I see."

"He's doing much better though, you can't really tell today, but that's because of all the attention he's getting, he's still not used to it."

"Have you told anyone?"

"Flack's dad is a cop, and he knows, he saw the signs same as we did,"

"Then there's nothing else you can do but be his friend."

"I'm pretty sure I said that to Danny like last week."

"See, I told you we were related," Mac smiled at her, "Come on, shall we go see how the little guy is doing?"

"Ten bucks says he is kicking Flack's butt"

"I'll take that bet."

_I like this chapter so much better… again will try to have another one up soon, and fix the last chapter. _

_Anyways, what did you guys think? _

_Again thanks so much to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate it! Also I can't remember if I said this before, but if you have any criticisms, or things that I could work on I would love to hear them, that's one of the reasons I'm writing this is to get better. _

_But thanks again, and see you soon_

_ Kaddie out. _


	35. Chapter 35

Mac and Jo walked into the arcade just in time to hear "New high-score" shouted out by the electronic voice of the video games. Moving closer to the Guitar Hero game, they were surprised to see a crowd had gathered.

"Hey Lindsay," Mac called seeing her and Danny in the crowd

"Hey Mac, Jo"

"What's happening?" Jo asked

"Adam" Lindsay said eyes sparkling.

"Adam?" Mac asked skeptically

"Mac, you should see the kid, he's like a machine, Flack handed him one of the guitars and they've been going ever since. There's like ten kids waiting in line just to play him!" Danny told him with a grin.

"Told ya, pay up" Jo told him

Mac just gave her a look and then fished out his wallet handing her the ten bucks they had bet "And how does Adam feel about all of this?"

"Well… I don't think he knows" Lindsay told them staring at the back of the two battling it out in a modern day arena.

"He doesn't know? How does he not know?" Jo asked

"It's… well… It's kind of like he's gone, the music came on and shy nervous Adam disappeared, and this totally focused and goofy Adam appeared."

"Really?" Mac asked getting excited… well excited for Mac, meaning a slight smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"That still doesn't explain how he doesn't realize what's going on." Jo argued also excited about Adam's breakthrough.

"It's like he's lost in the music, like there's no one, nothing else around, just him, the music, and the game. " Lindsay struggled to explain, "you just have to watch."

Turning, they did just that. It was like he was in his own little world, wearing a full out grin that none of them had been able to achieve yet. Adam rocked out, as though he'd forgotten where he was, as though he was somewhere safe and alone, where he knew no one could hurt him.

* * *

_Hey guys… I can't believe it's been two weeks already!_

_So to make up for missing a chapter last week I'll post at least two this week, (the next one I hope to get up tonight, after that though no promises). _

_ Thanks again so much for the reviews, you guys are great! _

_ Kaddie out. _


	36. Chapter 36

Then just as quick as it had come, the song ended and the moment was over.

"We have a new Champion" The electronic voice shouted out to the crowd. When Adam turned around, he froze and turned the color of a tomato obviously embarrassed, though about what he had just done, or that there were so many people around Mac wasn't sure. The guarded look came back over Adam's face; only a little less guarded this time.

"Damn Adam" Flack going over to Adam and clasping him on the shoulder, forgetting how much Adam disliked physical contact, and snapping Adam out of his daze with a flinch. "I though you said you didn't know how to play."

"I don't… didn't" Adam said staring at his feet

"Well damn kid you have some intense gaming skills then" Flack told him his grin voicing how impressed he was by itself.

"Well" Sheldon said coming up, he and Stella had caught the end of the performance, "looks like Don has some new competition."

"Don't I know it" Flack said with a grin.

"You know what" Stella exclaimed coming over to them, trying to salvage Adam's openness, and excitement the crowd was quickly taking away, "I think this calls for ice cream. Flack, Adam whatta ya think?"

"I think that's a great idea Stell, come on Adam, this ones on me."

"That's okay you don't-

"Nope don't ya know Adam, the looser always treats the winner."

"But-"

"Sorry it's the rules," Flack said with a wink at Stella "Can't go breaking the rules now, can we?"

"But you and Danny break the rules all the time." Adam told him completely serious

Stella howled, Sheldon snorted, and Flack glared at both of them. "Yes, but we're bad influences, you shouldn't listen to us."

"but-

"Hey I wanna play the kid next" A kid screamed from the crowd

"No chance, I'm playing him" Another kid shouted.

Adam tensed and shuffled towards Flack, as if Flack could protect him from the soon to be mob.

"Sorry guys, but the kid has other plans, maybe another day." Flack told the crowd in a firm voice, secretly pleased by Adam's almost unconscious move closer to him, taking it to mean that Adam trusted Flack to protect him.

"Oh come on, one more" The crowd shouted

"Maybe two"

"Nope, got to go we're going to be late" Flack told the crowd with a glare as if daring them to defy him. One person in the crowd almost did, but when Mac, and Danny came to stand by the group the crowd backed off, before it finally disapated completely.

"Not bad Adam, maybe sometime you can show me how its done" Mac suggested as they headed towards the ice cream stand.

Adam stared at Mac as though he'd grown two heads, "you want _me_ to teach _you _to play a _video game._"

Mac laughed at his expression "Something like that."

"Hey, so when are we getting together to finish the project?" Lindsay asked "It's due on Friday."

"Well" Mac told them, " I've almost finished putting the board together, so all that's left to do is to add the finishing touches, come up with how we are going to present it, and put our reports together" Danny froze. "You did all finish your reports didn't you?" Mac asked eyeing Danny

"Hey why do you instantly look at me?" Danny asked offended

"Because you're the one that stopped when I mentioned it."

"Well" Danny looked around sheepishly "I may or may not have forgotten to finish it."

"So how far are you on it?" Mac asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well I um…"

"Please tell my you've at least started it."

"Okay… I've started it"

"Danny" Mac scolded

"I'm just teasing it's worth a quarter of our grade, of course I finished it." He grinned playfully.

"Not funny Danny!" Lindsay smacked him on the arm angrily

"Yes it was, you should have seen your faces." He said laughing

Lindsay glared at him, and then smiled mischievously "Careful Danny, I know where you keep your comic collection"

Danny's smirk dropped, "You wouldn't

"Oh yes I would."

"Montana"

"What's a comic collection?" Adam asked Danny

Danny just looked at Adam "You've never read a comic book?"

"No"

"Okay, tomorrow my hou… on second thought lets go to the library."

"Danny suggesting the library? Check for a fever" Flack teased

"Ha ha" Danny 'laughed' as he glared at Flack

"Seriously though, you hate the library, what's up at home?"

Danny's face darkened for a moment, "Louie's friends are coming over"

"Sorry man, shouldn't have asked" Flack told him

Adam looked back and forth between them, curios as to who Louie was, but seeing their reaction hesitant to ask.

"No it's alright man, it's not your fault my brother's an idiot, but anyways," He said turning to Adam, "tomorrow you and me library,"

"You guys could come over to my place, I think I might have one or two comics stashed away somewhere." Mac told them

"No way, Mac comics, you?"

"Hey, I resent that"

"It's just your so… so… so Mac-y"

"Mac-y?"

"Yeah Mac-y"

"Am I Mac-y?" Mac asked the others

"Well um… yeah" Lindsay told him

"Mac-y about describes it" Sheldon told him

"You don't think his Mac-yness is contagious do you?" Jo asked shuffling away from him, and hiding behind Adam, "Because I catch things really easy"

"Ha ha, that's fine Jo, you can drive yourself home." Mac told her with a slight smile.

"That's just cold Mac"

"Yeah well he can be as cold as he likes, just as long as my ice cream is still cold too." Flack said as he gestured towards the stand, indicating that they should get moving once again.

* * *

_Hey guys so thanks again for reading. So just so you know, the plan is to do a couple more chapters dealing with the here and now, then skip to halloweenish, and christmas. But thats just the basic plan, so I would love to see what you think and well for all you out there who are waiting for some angst, it's coming..._

_ Kaddie out. _


	37. Chapter 37

_Holy cow does time go fast sorry about the wait guys._

* * *

"Jo"

"Go way m'm sleeping" Jo answered voice mumbled from her pillow and lack of alertness.

"Come on Jo get up!" The voice called more urgently

"5 more minutes" She answered rolling over

"Jo if you don't get up now you are going to be late for school."

"Go 'way"

"If you don't get up right now I'm pouring water over your head."

"I'm up! I'm up" Jo said trying to sit up, but with the blankets twisted around her she found herself lying on the floor. The voice from before just laughed at her, looking up at him she growled "Shut up Mac!"

"Hey I told you to get up five times."

"What time is it anyways?"

"6:30"

"6:30! Six- you said I would be late! Six thirty! School doesn't start until eight! Thats it! Your dead, I am going to kill you." She shouted at him

"Yeah yeah, breakfast is in half an hour." He said leaving her room, ducking under the pillow that she had thrown at him.

**At school**

"Hey Mac, Jo- wow? What happened to you" Stella asked coming up to the two of them and looking Mac's mess of hair.

"Jo doesn't like being woken up" Mac replied still trying to get his ruffled hair to sit straight.

"No, Jo doesn't like being told she's late, going to get wet, and then falling out of bed, only to find out that it's six in the morning, when school doesn't start till eight." Jo grumbled still unhappy about the whole thing. Stella laughed.

"Stella don't laugh, help me fix it!" Mac whined in a most un-mac like manner, then as a passing thought added "please"

"Alright ya big baby, come with me." Mac and Stella walked off towards Stella's locker leaving Jo there looking wholly unsure of what to do.

Turning Jo spotted a familiar bunch of redish curls. "Adam!"

Adam jumped banging his head on the door of his open locker, "Ow... Hi Jo"

"Hey, sorry about that, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay."

"Are you alright."

"Yeah" he shrugged "I've had worse."

Jo's senses all went on alert at that, surprised at a. what that must mean for his trust levels for the group, and b. just what it was that constituted worse for him. Keeping all of this out of her voice she asked "So what was the project you guys were talking about yesterday?"

"Oh, it's for science, we designed a boardgame showing how science was used in the real world, and the groups were made from different grades and classes."

"That sounds cool, what did you do?" She asked trying to bring Adam out of his shell a little more

"Toxicology and computers."

"I bet you'd be good at that! How did you make it in to a game?"

"Oh... I-" The bell rang interrupting Adam "I have to go to class, but you'll see on friday when we present it."

"I'm looking forward to it." She told him with a grin

Adam smiled, before running off to class, leaving Jo to once again fend for herself.

"Jo!" Mac called coming around the corner, "there you are, class is this way."

"I've been here the whole time" She told him still a little miffed at him. He went to reply when she added "Alright, alright I'm coming."

* * *

_ Sorry about the wait guys, but I hope it was worth it. So I'll try to have a new update soon but bear with me till september as I'm working on a project right now that is taking up most of my free time. Thanks so much for your patience, and your support, even the helpful kick in the pants reminding me it's been a month. I couldn't and probably wouldn't do it without all of you. :)_

_ P.s. I never realized how many spelling mistakes I've made until I went back over my previous chapters to make sure everything matched up, so again, eventually I will fix those. _


End file.
